Life goes on, you can't prevent it
by ADOVOXO
Summary: What happens when your life is turned upside down, and you have to move to the only place you didn't want to at first, with just your four year old little brother tagging along? This is my story. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So hey you guys, this is my first Fanfic, so don't get to brutal with me. I hope you like my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own other characters, that's all Stephanie Meyer. I do own Jovi and Noah and future friends.**

As i looked around the room all i could see was sympathetic faces just staring right at me. I didn't need this shit. I stormed out of my own mother's and father's funeral. It's not like they were trying to make me uncomfortable, but it came across like that to me. You see my mother and father died just a few weeks ago, i haven't been the same since that night.

-Flashback-

"Why?" I shouted at my mother.

"Jovi, keep you voice down!" she whisper yelled at me "i have just put your little brother to bed, i don't need him waking up in the middle of the night."

"I don't care! You need to answer me, and if that means shouting so i can get the answer out of you then so be it. So i ask again, WHY?"

"Because living in this house is just costing too much money and your older brother has said we can go and live with him and his wife for a while."

"Mum but that's all the way in America! I have friends here, a life. I don't need to uproot my self from here."

"Jovi, i know you don't like this, but can you please just go with me on this one. We don't have any money."

"So where are you getting the money to get all of us to Washington?"

"Your brother is paying for it all."

"Oh so the amazing prodigal son is buying us tickets. Wow, don't i feel damn well loved right about now."

"Jovanna Uley, i know you two haven't got along in the past but Sam is doing a good deed for us, so you will like it or you don't we are all going, you are 16 years old and you are not staying here alone. end of story . Now look after Noah while me and your father go to the shops to get some food."

"Fine, i will. The sprog is asleep, i don't need to look after him, and he's nearly 4 anyway! He can go to the toilet."

"Just... We will back in an hour."

-flashback ended-

So to cut it short, the weather man was correct about that night, storm + wet roads = major car crash. And my mother and father, Joshua and Maxine Uley, were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But i still want to shoot the weather man.

So as for what happened next... well let me tell you, i got stuck with sprog aka Noah and were both getting shipped off to the place we were suppose to be going to in the first place, my loving brother's house. Samuel Uley. I haven't seen him since we left La Push nine years ago, but he kept in touch, i just didn't keep in touch with him. Your probably wondering, why so mad at you brother? Right. Well here's a quick summary: Sam said he was going to come and get me once he got married to his fiancé Emily Young now branded with the same last name as me. This was seven years ago when i was nine, and the little nine year old that is still left inside of me still resents him for that, because guess what? He never turned up. So now i want nothing to do with the little/big sack of shit. But he's my closest relative so now it is a 'you have to go Jovi, you have no choice'. Well if i have to go i am not listening to anything he lays down on me.

-At the airport-

"Noah you better sit your little butt down right now and stop fidgeting."

"But sissy, i'm soooo bored, when is the rocket ship gonna come?" He looked up at me with his big brown eyes that look exactly like my fathers. See Noah looks the spitting image of Sam and My dad; Black hair, the big brown eyes, the russet coloured skin, and he's your typical Native American little boy. Where as me, i have the skin, but that's where the similarities end. I got my mothers grey eyes and dark brown hair, my hair is fairly long with waves to it, i have bangs to cover the horrible scar close to my right eye, which i got when i fell off my bike when i was ten, It was a horrible day. My dad came and kissed it better, but ended up getting blood on his lips. I had to get 12 stitches and it reaches from my hair line to the corner of my eye. Just thinking of dad sends tears to my eyes, i thought i caught the silly traitor tear that threatened to fall, but obviously not.

"Sissy why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking of Daddy Noah."

"Aww sissy it's okay, they with bear now. They can take him for walks and stuff, they won't ever get bored." I smiled at my little brother's attempt at trying to help me through this. See bear was our German Shepard, we named him bear cause he was a fat puppy.

"Can flight 132 to Seattle, please start to board now please, thank you."

"Come on Noah that's us" Noah was all too willing to get up and get on the plane to our new lives, but i wasn't so sure.

**You know where the button is **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So Guys, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own other characters, just Jovi and Noah.**

So saying bye to England was harder then I thought. A few tears did slid down my cheek I will admit that one. We are currently going to land, as the captain has just told us. I don't want to wake Noah but it has to be done.

"Noah" No answer, heavy sleeper.

"Noah" No answer again. Other people would be worried, but as i know my brother he's just a really heavy sleeper. One time when my dad was drilling something in his room, he slept right through it. Weirdo.

"NOAH!" I yelled in his ear. Poor little thing shot right up and turned to me and gave me the biggest and the dirtiest look i think i have ever received.

"Sissy, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry No, your just so hard to wake up." I told him, as he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's okay, why did you wake me up?" He smiled. Child emotions, gotta love em'.

"Well we're here and i wanted you to be wide awake for when we get off the plane." I explained to him.

"Oh okay. Is Sam and Miss Emily gonna be there?" He asked me.

Sam and Emily or Miss Emily if you're Noah, agreed to pick us up and make the 2 hour journey to get us at ten o'clock in the morning.

"Yes, No there gonna be there. But remember, you haven't seen Sam before so you can't just run up to anyone, okay?"

"Yes, okay." He answered me still giddy about getting off the plane and seeing his big brother for the first time.

As we were walking through arrivals Noah kept on asking question after question like: "What is he like?" "What does he look like?" "Is he a mean man?" He just asks way too many questions for my liking.

Me and Noah sat on a bench waiting when suddenly my bladder decided to bail on me.

"Noah you can either come with me to the toilets or sit here and don't move?"

"I'll wait here, and I won't move anything Sissy, not even my toes." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's great Noah, just don't move. At. All." I told him.

And with a quick 'yes Sissy', I was running to the toilets, when i got there and did my business, washed my hands and all the other normal stuff people do after the toilet i left. Obviously, I mean I'm not just gonna stand in there for a laugh now am I?

As I was walking across the lobby I noticed Noah wasn't sitting there, that's it I panicked.

"NOAH! NOAH!" People were looking at me like i was a mad woman, hello my brother has gone missing and you all stand there and look at me like i'm just shouting across the room for the hell of it!

"SISSY! I'm here you silly Billy." He shouted as he ran over to me.

"What did i tell you? I told you not to move from the bench. Noah you damn well nearly gave me a heart attack!" I Told him seriously.

He looked as if he were about to cry, that's it little boy just make me feel the guilt. His big doe eyes stared up to me, and i just couldn't resist.

"Sorry Noah i didn't mean to shout that bad, it's just that you said you were going to be there when i came out of the toilets and Sissy panicked that's all." I hugged him.

"It's okay Sissy, i forgive you. But look who i found" He told me excitedly.

He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people, and as the crowd thinned out i noticed a couple standing there looking rather out of place, for one the man was HUGE not as in a fat way but a Hulk Hogan muscle man kind of way, and the woman not so much. They were Native American for sure, with the long black hair the woman was sporting and the russet coloured skin wasn't any give away than i don't know what is.

They were in the middle of a conversation when we stopped short in front of them.

"Sammy, look who i found." Sam? This is my brother Sam the one who was like really brawny last time i saw him. No way. Is it? He turned and looked at me with wide eyes, then he even dared to hug me while i stood there comatose.

"Jove! Your here, your actually here!" Childhood nickname i don't appreciate it.

"Yes, i'm here, now let me down." I said rather coldly.

"Oh, i see you picked up that accent, the guys are gonna love you." He told me as he put me down. Guys? What guys? No one told me Sam had male friends; I thought he just hung around his wife all day.

"Yeah, great. I don't care; can we get the bags and go?"

"Yeah sure we can" He said rather questionably.

I grabbed Noah's hand and walked to the bag pick up, Noah didn't say anything i think he picked up on my mood at that moment and decided to leave it. When our bags came around the conveyor belt Sam just picked them up with ease like they were full of teddies and pillows, which they weren't, may i just say.

"I can do that myself" I told him while taking my bags right back off him, he can take Noah's bags instead.

He just looked at me and carried on walking towards the exit; I looked around for Noah but then noticed he was chatting it up with 'Miss Emily' or Emily if you're normal. I can say I was a little disappointed that Noah chose her over me, but i guess that's going to be happening a lot, and I can say that I'm not a going to be a happy little camper when it does happen. He's the only person i have left now, it's not like i have Sam, i haven't seen him in nine years, so does that make him still part of the group of people i like to call family, which still now only consists of Noah.

We got in the car, which was quite the hassle as Noah didn't have a car seat so we just put a cushion on a plank of wood that was in the back of Sam's car, and he sat on it like a trooper. Why a plank of wood was in the back of Sam's car was a little weird but i don't know him enough yet to say he's normal.

Once we were on the road I just zoned out and went into my own little world where my mum and dad were still alive and we were a family again. All happy and laughing at the table eating dinner, i can't say that i don't miss it. Because i do, I really do. You know having your mother and father die and not of natural causes is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. I always think: They're not going to be able to see Noah when he grows up and do what he loves, finish school, college, everything. They won't be able to see me grow older, have a family of my own and finish school, get married and all that jazz.

I miss them, I truly do, with all my heart.

I must off dozed off cause next thing i knew someone was shaking me awake and telling me to get up and move. I opened my eyes and there was Sam in all his glory telling me to get out of my little bubble. I did as he told me and got out of the car, not so gracefully. I hauled my bags out of the boot and followed Sam inside his humble abode.

It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small either. Way better than the one back in England. It looked like it was made out with large tree logs that were from the forest. Which was just a few metres away. That freaked me out, things lurk in woods, and you don't know what's out there.

"Come on Jove, Emily has put some tea on, i'll bring your bags up to your room."

"Okay. Oh and Sam? Stop calling me 'Jove' I don't like it" I smiled to him. He looked kind of sad for a second but then masked it up with a nod of his head, and he turned around and went back inside the house.

When I walked into the house, it felt like home, which i hated to admit, but it just did. It smelt of vanilla and cinnamon which were my favourite smells, in the world. I walked into the kitchen just as Emily was putting the cupcakes and tea on the table.

"So Jovi is it? I've heard a lot about you from Sam."

"Have you? Because i haven't heard a lot about you." I smiled. I shouldn't really be mean to her, she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Sorry Emily, it's just been a long flight and I'm in a new country, my parents are dead, you can see where the stress and the anger is coming from." I told her truthfully.

"It's okay, i get that."

Queue awkward silence here.

"So Sam has some friends that are about your age that come round for dinner every night." She broke it first. Phew.

"Oh really?" I asked while sipping on some tea and taking a bite out of the delicious cupcake she made.

"Yes, we will introduce you to them when they come. But i have to warn you they are all pretty boisterous and loud." She admitted.

"That's okay, rather them be loud and not notice me as much, then be quiet and all eyes on me."

"They would notice you anyway, loud or quiet. Your a very beautiful young woman Jovi, i don't see why they wouldn't notice you."

"Thank you, but everyone has there flaws." I told her as i moved my bangs and showed her my scar on my head, i knew scars were a touchy subject with her as she had three rather large ones running down the right side of her face.

"Scars aren't a flaw Jovi, they are part of who you are. Like a title the king or the president has. They live with it for a long, long time." She smiled at me, and that was it. I didn't want to be mad at her because i was mad at Sam. She was taking me into her home. A newly wedded couple were taking on a 16 year old and a four year old, which reminds me:

"Where's Noah Emily?" I asked her a little concerned.

"Oh, he's helping Sam out back work on something in the garage." She told me as she got up and walked to the sink and put her cup in and washed it so gracefully, it only seemed natural for her to wash up.

"Which room is mine then?" I asked her suddenly.

"Yours is up the stair and the second one on the right." She directed me.

"Okay thanks. And these cupcakes, they are amazing. You should open a bakery or something can't let such talent go to waste" This was the truth, eating that cupcake is like eating away all your sorrows and pain.

"Thank you Jovi, but that won't be happening anytime soon." She told me as she turned around and carried on washing up.

I carried on making my way to my new room. I got to the second door on the right up the stairs, i mean you couldn't tell it was my room and all, with the name Jovi in scripture with wolf carvings on a little plank of wood was hanging from it. Someone must have taken a long time doing this, it was beautiful.

I took a deep breath and yanked the door open, the room inside was very cosy just how i like it. It wasn't too big the walls were cream coloured with pictures hanging from the walls. The bed was a nice and quaint and had a lovely bed spread. I loved it.

I flopped down on top of the bed, it creaked a little but that doesn't bother me. I can't shake the feeling that this feels more like home than England ever was.

**Please review, i just want to hear how you people like it so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill (: I only own Jovi and Noah.**

* * *

**Jovi POV:**

Do you know that feeling you get when you meet new people, it's like you don't want to, but your anxious to see what they're like? Well that's what I was feeling at this very moment. I was sat in the kitchen with Noah to my left attempting to draw... something. Emily was busy stirring something on the stove, that smelled amazing, and Sam was off somewhere, he's been gone a long time that's all that I knew.

"What you drawing Noah?" I asked him; he seemed to be concentrating on it pretty hard.

"I'm drawing mummy, daddy and Bear, Sissy." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well, I knew that." I smiled, I really didn't know what he was drawing, but I won't tell him that.

Emily turned and looked at both of us; she just stood there and stared a little. This was confusing me a little bit. But what ever floats her boat. Suddenly there was a loud bang that I think was suppose to be the door opening, _did I hear a knock?_

"EMILY! Man it smells good in here." A deep voice commented.

"I wonder what were having tonight." I heard being asked.

"I don't care as long as it is edible Sam has been giving me double shifts." Double shifts? What is Sam like there boss or something? But for what?

"Shut up and move." I heard a feminine voice command.

"Wow, touchy"

Suddenly there were four half naked men and a beautiful girl in the kitchen, dressed in only a pair of cut off's that look like they have seen better days. But obviously the girl, who might I just add has a face like a slapped ass. Their feet were muddy and I think two of them had leaves in their hair. _Leaves?_ Weird people.

"Hey this must be Sam's sister, he talked about you so much I was beginning to think you weren't real." Said one of the giants; because they all looked like they could be brothers and sister, they were naturally built like a brick house and had the hair and eyes to go with it.

"I'm Quil, it's a pleasure to meet you" He curtseyed.

"Hi, I'm Jovi but you already know that?" I asked him questionably.

"Yeah, we know. And babe that accent is pretty hot, say my name." He ordered me. I just looked at him funny and ignored him.

"Idiot" Another boy hit him upside the head. "Hey, I'm Embry, don't listen to him, he tries to flirt but it doesn't work out ninety-five percent of the time"

"What about the other five percent?"

"Well... I don't actually know about that." He pondered. "You know Quil now, you know my name. The rest is Seth the happy guy, Leah the one with the sour face, and Jared" He got hit in the head for the Leah comment. I just laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you."I smiled.

"Who's this little guy?" Embry asked, smiling down a Noah.

"Oh, this is Noah my little brother. Noah be nice and say hi" I told him.

"Hi" He said timidly. "What's your name?"

"Embry" He told him.

"Embwy you want to draw with me?" He asked suddenly, i was a little surprised because some people Noah just doesn't like. And he took to Embry straight away.

Embry smiled at him, "Sure little guy"

They both grabbed the crayons and started drawing on the paper. Quil was harassing Emily and Leah and Jared was in the living room watching something on the television, and Seth had gone out back. When he came back in Sam was tagging along. Sam walked straight over to Emily and kissed her lovingly on her scarred cheek, it was a moment that if you looked it would seem you were intruding on something that was so intimate, so I looked away.

Love like that was hard to find, I have been in love once and that ended terribly, his name was Anthony and he was nice at first and loving, caring he did all the small things like he gave me his jacket when I was cold, paid for days out when we did. He was an amazing boyfriend, but it ended quickly when I found him in bed with my best friend, I will not ever forget that day.

-_Flashback-_

"_Hey Ant, you wanna do something today?" I asked Anthony over the phone._

"_Can't babe, I'm buried in homework. Sorry, another time maybe?" He asked me._

"_Yeah sure." I hung up._

_He was always blowing me off. I decided to go and rant to my friend Carly, she was the one I tended to go to when I was annoyed. When I arrived there i knew something was up, Anthony's bike was outside. Maybe he's asking her questions for his homework? Oh how naive I was. When I walked in, Carly's parents were away, I went up her stairs and when I got to her room and found what I did. I ran back down the stairs and down the street back t my house. I heard things being shouted down the street, things like: "I'm sorry, but a man has needs and you just didn't fill them for me Jovi!" I was so stupid to love him, I knew he would want that some day but I didn't think that if I didn't he would run to my best friend. The thing is I didn't even cry. _

_-end of flashback-_

That's why it has been hard for me to find someone else and move on. And when I look at someone like Emily and Sam, I want that, someone to hold me as soon as he walks through the door. I sighed.

"What's a matter Jove?" he used my nickname...

"Sam I told you not to use that name." I told him coldly.

"Jovanna that's enough! I want to speak with you out back please." He shouted, Emily just touched his bicep and he calmed right down.

"I am not going out there with you, if you're going to just shout at me." I told him truthfully.

He looked at me, "I won't, please, I want to speak with you." He pushed himself of the side he was leaning on and walked out the back door. I got up from my position and followed him out back. He was stood there facing the woods, shoulders slumped and resting on his elbows. I shut the door behind me.

"Why are you acting like this?" He straight out asked me. I walked up beside him and faced the woods myself.

"You said you would come back for me." I told him bluntly. He turned and looked at me in the eyes.

"Jove, I wanted to come back for you, I truly did. But things got really rough and dangerous around here. I didn't want you around that sort of mess."

"But you didn't even visit when Noah was born."

"I was going to, but money was tight. And I didn't tell mom and dad about this, Emily got pregnant, but she miscarried around the same time Noah was born, she couldn't be around a new born baby when we had just be told our unborn one would never make into this world." He told me sadly, his eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry Sammy." I hugged him. "I didn't mean to be a bitch, I was nine and the promises you made to me, I was looking forward to it. I had a small bag packed for weeks and every day that you didn't come I hated you a little bit more. If you had told mum and dad about the baby then they would have told me. I wouldn't have been so cold towards you." I was crying at this time and wetting his bare chest with my tears.

"Mom would be proud of you, you know." He whispered to me.

"How? What have I done that would make her proud?" I asked him confusedly.

"You're a strong, independent young girl, with a whole life ahead of you. You cared for Noah when no-one else did. You are an amazing girl Jove and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when they died." He admitted.

"It's okay. It's just hard you know? There gone, they're never going to see their grand-children, Noah grow up and have his family or even me. I wanted mum there to guide me through the hard times with boyfriends or my grades at school and all the other feminine stuff that goes on in my life." I cried.

"Jove, you know the boyfriend thing I can take care of." He told me seriously. I cracked a smile and laughed. "And all the other you know... feminine stuff, Emily is here, she can help you. Life goes on Jove, and you can't prevent it. You have to believe in your self and everything will fall naturally into place." He pulled me away from his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Sammy" I gave him a small smile.

"Hey now, don't call me Sammy around the guys, its Sam or 'bro'. No not that either. Just Sam and I won't call you Jove." He negotiated with me.

"It's okay you can call me Jove, I wont call you Sammy around the guys, that will just knock that ego of yours over." I laughed.

He smiled at me and we walked back into the house. Everyone was sat at he table, they all turned and looked at us when we walked in.

"Friends now are we?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Me and Sam said together, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Where's Paul anyway, I haven't seen him in two days?" Sam asked the boys, I think Leah had left sometime when me and Sam were outside.

"Oh you know Paul, Sam he's probably with his new flavour of the week." Quil told Sam.

"Yeah, well next time you see him, tell him he needs his responsibilities sorting out, and tell him to come to me. I want to speak with him." He told _more like a ordered_ Quil and the others, they all just nodded and went back to talking to each other.

Emily put the food on the table about twenty minutes later. We were having some sort of stew and dumplings. They boys had more food on their plate that I would eat in a week. The banter around the table was hilarious, Quil was telling a story about how him and Embry and some Jake guy got into trouble with an old man across the street for letting Quil's Grandpa's dog do its business on his lawn.

I think I might like the people here; the place is really starting to grow on me. And with mine and Sam's sudden make up, everything should be just fine, shouldn't it?

**

* * *

**

Thanks you for reading by the way. Oh and you guys have to listen to this song: Band of Horses – The Funeral. Review :)

WeirdbutMature. X


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ownage to Jovi and Noah. (: **

* * *

**Jovi POV:**

The first night in my new room, in a new country was surprisingly okay. I got a little worried during the night because Noah wasn't there; he used to sleep with me all the time just after my parents died, so I panicked for a whole of two seconds.

I lay awake for a while just staring at the ceiling, I knew now the reasons why Sam didn't come and get me when I was nine. But how could a small reservation named La Push get rough and _dangerous?_I don't know.

La Push is a very small place with little to do, unless you count jumping of a cliff into the coldest water in the pacific north west fun or something to do then, okay. What ever you like. I will be starting school Monday; it's now Saturday, early Sunday morning. Just as I as about to go to sleep my door creaked open and in walked Noah.

"Sissy, I had a bad dream" He admitted to me, he sounded like he had been crying, poor thing.

"Come on and get in here then." I told him. He all but ran to get in the warmth.

"Sissy do you think that mummy and daddy are looking out for us in the clouds?" He looked at me and waited for my answer.

"I think that mummy and daddy will be smiling and happy that we are here with Sam now. Because I know mummy wanted us to be here." I said. He yawned and answered 'okay' in a small voice.

"Go to sleep No, I'll be here in the morning don't worry, the bad dreams can't get you in here." I whispered to him.

"Night Sissy"

"Night Noah, Love you." I told him.

"I wuv you too." Trying to pronounce the words correctly, but I think the little problem is cute. I just smiled and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the best smell ever! Cinnamon. I had to go and check this out. But where was Noah? He must be downstairs with Emily. I put my slippers on and walked out the room and down the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen, and there it was a stack of cinnamon pancakes in the middle of the table just tempting me and calling my name.

"Morning Jovi, You sleep good?" Emily asked me, walking back over to the table and placing another stack of pancakes on top.

"Yeah I slept great, are these for us to eat? Where's Noah?" I asked her.

"Yes they are for you to eat, and Noah is playing outside" She answered me while cooking some sausages.

"Oh okay, can I have some?" I said just as my belly growled at me.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, sure. Grab a plate." I did as she told and grabbed the biggest plate I could find and put two pancakes on, I drenched them in syrup. God they looked so good.

"So... Where's Sam? He seems to be AWOL all the time." I asked Emily.

"Oh he was talking to Paul in the garage; I gave them breakfast already along with Noah. You're the last of them." She told me as I finished my first pancake.

"Oh" I said. "Who is this Paul guy anyway? Sounds like a complete ass to me. I mean idiot." She gave me a look when I said 'Ass' like I just did a major sin in her book.

"Oh he's another friend of Sam's, works for him as well like all the other boys and Leah. He's a senior at the rez school, you'll be going into junior year, correct?" She asked, it's not like I know, I had already finished school back in England.

"Yeah, I think" I answered her back.

"He's a bit of a hothead, always in fights at school, me and Sam at least have to go up to the school twice a week." She told me while she made a cup of coffee.

"Why don't his parents go instead of you guys?" I asked her confused.

"His parents died a while back, about three years now. It's just him in that big ol' house of his. So he comes here to you know not feel alone as much. But he also sleeps around to fill that hole that his parents left." She told me sadly.

"I know how he feels, about the emptiness." I admitted. "You don't know what to do with yourself. But at least I have Sam and you and Noah. He has no one right?"

"Yeah, just him." She told me as she sat down.

"That must really be hard, for three years as well, my parents have only been dead for a number of weeks."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there, I mean at the funeral." She said.

"Its okay, Sam can go over when he likes and pay his respects. But I'm thinking about getting the ashes over here and scatter them on my parent's home land you know?"

"That's a great idea. I think Sam would like that as well." She answered me.

At that moment Sam and Noah decided to grace us with their presence.

"Sissy, I'm all muddy. I've been playing with the trucks and cars." He told me as he was just about to jump on me.

"Wow there buddy, I think you need a bath to get you cleaned up." I told him. He frowned, Noah didn't like bath's he would rather smell and stay in yesterdays clothes, but I just have to tell him no.

"But Sissy, I don't want a bath." He said sadly.

"Well tough little boy, you are. You can't get Sam and Emily's carpet all messy."

"But Miss Emily doesn't care, do you Miss Emily?" He asked her.

"I told you Noah you can call me Emily. But yes I'm afraid I do mind, we already get enough mud traipsing in and out of this house when Sam's friends get together. So please go and take a bath Noah, you'll smell better as well." She told him. He looked at her kind of disappointed like she was suppose to say 'No it's okay Noah, you can make everything messy in my house, I don't mind.'

I took Noah upstairs and ran a bath for him, once he was in and I got him washed and smelling good, he got out and got changed into new clothes. Sam called me downstairs.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked him.

"Can you go to the store for Emily? She needs a few bits. I have a list and the money. Please Jove?" He pleaded with me, I don't know why I would have gone anyway.

"Yeah I'll go don't worry your little socks off... or big socks." I told him.

"Thanks Jove your a life saver, it's just I have to go and do something and Emily is busy." He explained.

With that he left out the back door. _Back door?_ What's with everyone using the back door, there is a front door you know.

I got the money and Emily got the directions to the store, which was just down the road, but I just needed to make sure. When I was on my way, I couldn't help but take in the scenery. It was beautiful here, the vibrant greens from the trees and rabbits on the tree line, it was like a documentary of the discovery channel.

I reached the store, I got a trolley and the first thing on the list of things to get was pasta. Being in a new shop isn't very convenient, you don't know where anything is. I asked a young girl that was stacking shelves, she told me I was in the right isle and that they were just behind me. Well don't I feel stupid. I smiled and thanked her. I got the stupid pasta and made my way to get the four loafs of bread Emily needed. But I bumped into something hard.

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't see where I was going." I told the mystery person, I looked up and I saw the head that belonged to Quil.

"I'm sorry Jovi, I was in the way. But while your down there." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm kidding, here" he offered me his hand and I took it reluctantly. "So what brings you here then Jove?" _Not him as well._

"I'm here to get some groceries for Emily, no doubt about it it's because you guys eat the whole house." I told him.

"Oh yeah, we go there pretty much everyday to eat... and stuff." He said to me. He was looking around as I was talking to him.

"What's a matter Quil you expecting anyone?" I asked him.

"No I was here with someone, she left me though." He told me worried, still looking over my shoulder.

"Awww, did Quil get shot down from his newest and only catch." I taunted him. Then suddenly all I heard was 'QUIL!' 'WHERE ARE YOU QUIL?' _she sounded quite young, so Quil goes for the younger girls huh?_ I internally cringed.

"CLAIRE!" he shouted.

"Quil! There you are I couldn't find you."

I looked down, there standing in front of me was a girl aged around 8 or 9, glaring at me trying to look intimidating. She was a rather pretty little girl long black hair that was in two braids, and her eyes a chocolate brown.

"Who's this Quil?" She asked him with venom in her voice. _I think someone has a crush. _

"Oh Claire this is Jovi, Jovi this is Claire." I put my hand out, but she just looked at it like it was some sort of dead animal.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked bluntly.

"No silly, she's your Aunt Emily's step sister, you know Uncle Sam has a little sister and brother, I told you. This is Jovi Uley?" He explained.

The look of disgust wiped off her face in an instant, and she smiled so wide then hugged me tight. I was in too much shock to respond, but just as I was about to hug her back she stepped away.

"Hey Jovi! Sorry I didn't mean to be horrible to you. It's just Quil is my best friend, I don't need any other girls trying to steal him away." She told me seriously. I just looked up at Quil and raised my eyebrow. He just looked at me as if to say, 'she's right.' I mean seriously this little girl has got a tight leash on Quil the one who makes all the sexual innuendos. _God he's so whipped_, I internally laughed.

"Can Jovi come to the beach with us Quil, pleaseeee?" Claire whined.

"Yeah sure, but she has to get these groceries back to your Aunts house before we go." Quil told her.

"Yeah that's fine, I haven't seen Aunt Emily in a while" She said back.

"My little brother should be there, you can meet him if you want to, he's only four but he can play. Do you mind if we take him as well?" I asked Quil.

"That's okay, as long as Claire is okay with it, so am I." He told me, one word _whipped._

Quil and Claire helped me with the rest of the shopping and once we were done they let me hop in Quils truck to get us back to Emily's.

Once me and Quil got the bags out of the back of the truck we walked inside the house and put them in the kitchen. Claire all but tackled Emily to the floor when she saw her standing there in the kitchen helping Noah colour.

"AUNT EMILY!" Claire screeched as she ran to Emily.

"Hey Claire-Bear!"

"I met Jovi, were going to the beach and Jovi is going to take her little brother. Where is he?" Claire asked, of course she wouldn't have noticed Noah sat at the table when she ran in.

"He's right here Claire-Bear, this is Noah, Noah this is Claire." Emily introduced them both.

"Hey Noah! Your coming to the beach with me, Jovi and Quil. Were gonna make sand castles and we can play princes and princesses. But you have to be the prince." Claire told Noah. Noah just smiled at the rambling nine year-old and agreed.

"Sissy, we going to the beach?" Noah asked.

"Yeah No, go and get your shoes on." I smiled at him, as he jumped of the chair and ran to get his shoes, with Claire following closely behind.

"Sam will be home soon Quil, we will come and join you down the beach, he should be done in about an hour and a bit. Be ready." Emily tried to say the last bit quietly but I could hear everything she was saying.

"I'll just go and get my shoes on and I'll be right back." I told them both.

What did Emily mean by 'Be ready', is he taking Claire home? What does he have to be ready for? Some of the weird things going on around here isn't right. The cryptic messages, Sam always gone? I know he's on the council, but I didn't know they need him there all the time, twenty-four seven. Almost.

I walked back into the kitchen and Quil and Emily were having a conversation quietly in Quiluete, I didn't understand a thing they were saying but it was quite heated. Like she was angry at him or something.

"Hi, are we ready to go?" I asked. Quil turned around and nodded and walked past me and shouted Claire and Noah.

We were walking to first beach as it's only 2 minutes away and all you do is follow the road. Quil was really stiff looking like a statue, Emily must have said something to him to get him not to be his happy, jolly self.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He dismissed.

"There is something wrong I can tell. Did Emily say something to upset you?" I persisted.

"No, she didn't it was just something that Sam wanted me to know." He told me. I was a little confused, why was Sam getting Emily to do his dirty work? He could at least tell Quil himself.

"Oh okay." We stopped talking until we reached the beach, I shouted Noah over.

"Noah! Come and get your shoes off so you don't get sand inside them." I told him. He ran straight over to me plonked himself on the ground and started taking off his shoes and socks, I rolled up his jeans, and he was off, I looked over at Quil and he had done the same to Claire. Quil seemed to be okay now anyway, so I approached him.

"So Quil, how come you got stuck looking after Claire then?" I asked him, we sat down on a blanket he had bought for us.

"I didn't get stuck with her, I have to babysit for her, and I like hanging out with Claire she's fun. Makes me forget some of the burdens I carry on a daily basis." He explained. This wasn't the normal Quil, this is serious Quil. Again with the cryptic messages, _burdens?_ What the hell is he talking about?

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want to question him. So we just sat in silence until Noah and Claire came running up to us saying they wanted to make sand castle now.

"Here you go, you better make a good one Noah, try and make it really big." I handed him a bucket and spade.

"I will Sissy don't you worry, I'll make mine bigger than Claire's" He told me hopefully.

That's how it went on for an hour watching them try and beat each other at making sand castles, and when one of them looked away they would crush some of their castle. After an hour Sam and Emily came to meet us as they told us they would, Quil shouted to Claire that it was time to get going, she whined for a little bit but felt better when her Uncle Sam gave her a hug and some candy. When Claire was sorted Quil said goodbye to me and Noah and walked on, he kind of said something to Sam and nodded. _He must be taking Claire home_. I thought.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet night, accept from some howling outside, which was kind of worrying to know that there are wolves in the woods.

"You didn't tell me there were wolves in the woods Sam." It was a fact not a question.

"Yeah, there are a few. But they won't harm you at all. But that doesn't mean to go out there looking for them Jovi, there are other things that lurk in there, things you wont like." He told me seriously, but I couldn't take him seriously when he has spaghetti hanging off his chin, so I just laughed in his face.

"This isn't funny Jove, I don't want you going in there unless your with me or one of the guys. You haven't met them all yet but they will be going to school tomorrow." I suddenly stopped laughing because I forgot _that _was tomorrow.

"I knew that would shut you up." I said confidently. "We got you books and a bag and all the stuff you will need. Quil and Embry will be in some of your classes aswell. They will introduce you to the rest of the gang. There is a few girls as well, well they are the guys' girlfriends but non the less you will probably get on with all of them ." He told me.

"Noah are you finished?" I asked.

"Yeah Sissy, how come?" He answered me with a question.

"Because it's bed-time now, you start pre-school tomorrow and I don't want you being tired." I told him.

"Pre-school? I'll make more friends like Claire-bear?" He asked.

"Yeah you will make more friend like Claire, but ones your own age, now come on we have to get you cleaned up you got meat sauce all down you and around your mouth, you silly billy." I told him.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna head off to bed early, big day tomorrow. Yay!" I said sarcastically.

Once I had cleaned up Noah and got a shower and washed my long hair, I got into a pair of shorts and a baggy top to sleep in.

Let's just hope tomorrow goes as well as today went, I doubt it.

**

* * *

****Hope you review guys, I like hearing your opinions. Next chapter: PAUL! So review and you'll get the next one. :)**

**-WeirdbutMature.**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to my one and only review, so far. I hope I get some more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the original characters. ):**

Waking up early to your four year old little brother is not funny. Don't have siblings, and for those who do, lock you doors in the morning, just in case. I looked over at my clock and it was 6:40, which gives me an hour to get changed and have breakfast and get to school.

"Noah will you knock it off, and get out of my room!" I shouted.

"But Sissy its school and Sammy told me to come and wake you up!" He told me. So Sam made him come and wake me up, I will tell you now I'm not exactly the happiest person when I wake up in the morning. And the Jet lag didn't help either.

"Well then, get out of my room so I can get changed, then I will come and have some breakfast with you guys." I explained.

"Okay, Emily is making pancakes again! And I've already had one! They were really nice you have to have one, or a lot." He smiled. See this is why I never gave Noah sugar in the morning; he gets all hyperactive and bouncy. Which I do not like first thing when I wake up.

"Okay, now go, get out." I ordered him.

He jumped off my bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door closely behind. I got up put of my bed and made my way over to my wardrobe. What to wear? What to wear?... I think I'll just go nice and simple; pair of light ripped jeans and a white Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles t-shirt and a grey hooded jacket, and for my feet, nice and simple, a pair of white tennis shoes. Minimal makeup; Mascara, strawberry Chap Stick, good to go, I kept my hair nice and simple: Pony tail but I brushed my bangs out. I smiled at my self in the mirror.

Brush teeth, check. Bag, check. Breakfast, still have to do that one. When I walked down the stairs I could smell the heavenly food that is pancakes . I walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was sat down eating including Noah with his small pile of food, and then there was Sam, oh Sam. I don't get where he puts all that food. Well it must go somewhere, because my brother is not fat.

"Hey Jove. You look a bit devilish, you okay?" He smiled, trying to hide his big grin.

"Yeah, I do. It's because someone thought it would be funny to give Noah sugar _before_ he came and woke me up." I snidely said.

"Well it got you out of bed didn't it?"

"Yes, obviously it did." I told him as I sat down and grabbed a plate.

I took two pancakes as I didn't like much else to eat that was set out. I was nervous a little bit, as being in a new school isn't enough having a different accent and looking a smidge bit different makes it all the more better. Note the sarcasm.

By the time I had made my way through both of my pancakes I was ready to go and so was Noah, as I was walking to school with him; Pre-school is on the same grounds as the High School is.

Making our way to school was daunting, as I don't know what the day ahead is going to give to me. I mean I know Quil and Embry enough to hang with them, but I don't just want to be friends with them, I want to be able to make other friends, by myself. Even though I'm not good talking to new people.

I dropped Noah of at his school and told him I would be there for him when his school let out (his school finishes the same time I do.) I walked the short distance to the high school. There were still people in the parking lot so that meant that I wasn't late then or early, even though I so desperately hoped to be early. I got looks as I was walking up to the school, I Heard the whispers, though I didn't necessarily hear what they were saying, but the looks were an indication they were talking about me.

"JOVI!" I heard a deep voice shout from behind me. I turned around and Embry was jogging towards me.

"Hey Embry" I said.

"Hey, so first day of school. You been to the office yet to get your schedule?" He asked me.

"Nope, but you can show me were to go, I don't want to get lost, then I would just look stupid." I admitted to him.

He laughed "Okay then" Then lead me off to what I suppose to be was the office. We walked down the halls and I think I received some dirty looks that could match Claire's. That was a little uncomfortable, I'm thinking maybe because I'm with Embry. Because I will admit Embry isn't exactly the ugliest looking guy around. Just not my type.

We stopped outside a room that had a big black label on it "OFFICE". Well then I guess this is the office then.

"How may I help you?" A little old lady with her grey hair pinned back and in a bun, her russet skin on her face looking a bit haggard.

"Hi, my name's Jovanna Uley, I'm here to get my schedule?" I told the little old woman named 'Betty'

"Oh yes dear, I'll just get it for you." She got off of her chair and went to get my schedule, I looked at Embry and he was laughing.

"What?" I asked what his problem was.

"You didn't tell your name was _Jovanna_? What was your mom on when she named you?"

"I don't know, something." I dismissed, as Betty was coming with my schedule.

"Oh and here's your locker combination." She told me.

She handed me it and I examined it, most of the subject I hated but I liked art so that was a plus. Okay, so first period: English.

"Hey, you have first period with me, second period with Quil and Seth, third no one, fourth with no one but you have fifth and sixth with either Collin, Brady and Seth's girlfriend, but you'll know her by lunch, I think you two will get along." He said to me.

We started walking to what I presume was first period. We stumbled upon the English room and he walked in and told the teacher he was sorry he was late because he was helping the new student, _thanks Embry real smooth._ As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me which was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hello, welcome to 11th grade English. I'm Mr Kile, and I'll be your teacher for the next year. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr Kile asked me. I walked up in front of the class and spoke.

"Hey, my names Jovanna Uley, but my friends call me Jovi. I've just moved here form England and moved in with my older brother. So yeah, that's about it." I looked up at Mr. Kile, he just nooded.

"You can go and take a seat next to Annie in the back. Annie raise your hard so Miss. Uley knows where to go." He told this Annie person.

I walked down the isle and too the girl who had raised her hand, and sat down. Mr. Kile started going on about Romeo and Juliet, I had already done all this back in England. All of a sudden I heard the girl next to me whisper.

"Hey, Jovi right? I'm Annie." She told me, it's not like I didn't know that already.

"Yeah, hi." I said back.

"So your the new girl huh? Your the one who knows Sam's disciples?" _Sam's disciples? _Did she know she was talking to his sister?

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about my brother that way." I told her.

"He's your brother? Wow" Did she not listen when I said my full name?

"Yeah, not really a wow factor." I dismissed. I didn't really like the way she was talking to me. But she's only spoke a few sentences, I might like her after a while, or not.

"I didn't mean to come across bitchy, It's just what everyone calls them around here. I'm sure he's a nice guy." _Sucking up much._

"Yeah, he is."

"How do you like La push so far then?" She whispered to me.

"It's great, I checked out the beach the other day with Quil." I told her.

"Quil? Quil Ateara? Really?" She sounded surprised, but wasn't she the one who said, she knew I was hanging with them?

"Yeah, why?" I asked her. She just blushed and turned away. I think she might just have a crush on Quil, I might speak to him, boost his ego a little more. Not like it needs boosting anyway.

We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson and I saw Embry look my way a few times looking at me as if to say 'You okay?' I just nodded and turned back towards the teacher and pretended to take notes. When class was let out Embry was waiting for me to walk me to next period, which I had with Quil and Seth. Embry walked me to science and I walked in the class. I had to introduce myself again and this time I sat next to Quil which wasn't awkward as first period.

When lunch came around after I had to endure a lesson of Spanish, which may I add didn't take in England so I knew nothing. But at least I paid attention; the teacher didn't make me introduce myself either. But as I went to my locker to drop my books off, my books suddenly flew everywhere, because apparently I bumped into a wall.

"Watch where your going! Idiot." a deep voice. Wait that wasn't a wall, as I was picking up my books I slowly looked up to see him still stood there. He looked down and into my eyes. Oh. My. This is thee most amazing looking man I have seen while I have been there, but that's not what got my attention; his eyes were the amazing colour. Grey, but the look in them is also what attracted me to him. For a split second I thought I saw adoration, but that went away quickly and I saw anger, hatred aimed at me. _I don't even know you._

_That's right don't help me or anything._

He took off quickly shaking, looking like he was about to have seizure.

So I picked my self up and walked towards the cafeteria. I was expecting a few looks when I walked in, because you know I'm the new girl and all, but I didn't think everybody would look at me. I just walked past every body; head down, and into the line. Once I had picked up my salad and paid, walked to the only table that was free. I sat down, but it was a minute after I heard a chair scraping next to me. I looked up and looked into the face of Quil, Seth, two other boys and a girl. They all looked the same, the boys I mean. They could pass for brothers, but the girl she looked like the type of girl you could be best friends with, as she was tucked under Seth's arm I noticed that she was a very beautiful girl, with bright blue eyes that contrasted to her tan skin brilliantly. I was jealous.

"Hi, Jovi is it? I'm Cady, Seth's girlfriend." Blue eyes told me.

"Yeah, Jovi. Hi it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"It's nice to have another girl with me, the boys can get a little over whelming when you've been with them too long." She sighed. I just kept on smiling, I didn't know what to say...

I turned to next to me," So Quil, this dude knocked into me in the hallway, you know him?" I asked.

"Dude? Seiously Jovi? I need a better description, there are a lot of 'dude's' that go here." He looked at me and told me.

"Well he was tall like you guys, ummm... He had grey eyes. Basically He looked exactly the same as you guys but with grey eyes." _But totally hotter then all of you_. I told them while putting a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

Quil's eyebrow furrowed and looked like he was thinking about something, "You met Paul." He told me. _Paul. Paul. Paul_, so that must be Paul. I tried the name out, in my mind obviously. "But I don't know what he's doing here he graduated last year"_ Strange_, but okay.

When lunch finished and I went to my last two periods and was relieved when the last bell went. I walked to my locker and picked my stuff out of it. I trudged out side in the cold and the slight drizzle, and walked over to Noah's pre-school. He came bounding up to me and flew into my arms.

"Hey No, you have a good day?" I asked the excited four year-old.

"Yeah, Sissy I had the best day: We made play-doh models, played with bricks. I made two friends Alex and Trevor. Oh and I already have a girlfriend, her names Melanie." He told me, I just looked at him.

"So all in all, a good day?"

"Yeah, it was reallllyyy good. Can I go back tomorrow?" He looked up at me as we walked down the side of the road.

"Yeah of course you can go tomorrow No, and the next day, the day after that and for he rest of the year till after Christmas." I answered him.

"Really? That's good, I like here. I don't want to go back home, ever!" Noah shouted.

"We are never going back No, ever." I mumbled.

We reached the house and walked inside, and again the smell was amazing, does all this woman ever do is cook? Not like I'm complaining, she make a pretty damn good pancake I'll tell you that. Noah took off his coat and threw it on the floor and ran into the kitchen.

"MOMMY! I missed you." He hugged her. I don't think he realised what he had just said, but it struck a nerve. Emily looked up at me with sad eyes and mouthed 'sorry'. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked further into the kitchen.

"Noah, Emily isn't Mommy, remember?" I stared at him, while he sat at the table.

"I know, but I need a new Mommy and I really like Miss Emily, so you can be my new mommy, right?" He turned and looked at Emily.

"Noah.. I .. " she stuttered. I cut in the conversation.

"Yeah Noah, you can call Emily mommy, but just remember Sam s still your brother, not Daddy, because then it would get a little weird." I scrunched my face up.

Emily laughed, "Sure Noah. I'll be your Mama. But still listen to what Jovi says though." She told him sternly.

"Yes Mama." He answered her. It did strike a nerve, but Noah didn't know what the meaning of the word really meant at that age, his other mum is dead, it's only right he has a real mother figure, and that sure in hell isn't gonna be me. I'm his Sissy and his Sissy I will be.

"So Emily you feeding the five thousand or what?" I asked her, looking at the amount of food her cooker was consuming I'd say that's exactly what she was doing.

"No, No. All the boys are coming for dinner I made lasagne and salad. But I have to put extra portions on, those boys go through food like there's no tomorrow." She laughed and turned back to cooking.

Sam walked through the back door, again. The first thing he did: Walk right up to Emily gave her a kiss and then gave each scar a little kiss. Before he acknowledged us sat right there.

"Hey Jove, Noah. You two have a good first day?" He asked us both sitting down next to me on the dining room table.

"Sammy, I got two friends, a girlfriend and we played with bricks today. I had a great day!" Noah told him excitedly. He laughed and turned to face me.

"Yeah it was okay, I met Collin, Brady and Cady today. Oh and your friend? Paul, he came in today. Knocked straight into me, didn't even help me up, ran off like he was having a seizure." I told him. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed and I wish I was a mind reader right about now.

"Yeah, Paul has anger issues." He was keeping something from me again.

I can't be dealing with all the secrets, someone needs to tell me and soon. I just nodded and turned away, I felt Sam get up next to me and he walked into the sitting room and put the T.V on and I heard the sound of a whistle, I guess he was watching some sort of sport.

Dinner rolled around and the house was basically full. We all had just sat down to eat, when the front door slammed open and in walked, Yep you guessed it, Paul. He looked around like he was looking for something, and his eyes landed on me, his eyes squinted and he stared for a whole 4 seconds, I would know, I was counting. I turned back to my plate and stared to eat as well as everyone else.

"Paul! It's nice of you to join us." Emily said as he went to sit down. " Jovi tells us you met today?" She asked him putting lasagne on a plate for him. He locked eyes with me.

"Yeah, it was a brief meeting. Didn't say anything to each other." Bit hard on the words there, I'd mind what your saying because Sam is giving you the death glare.. I told him mentally.

"Oh well, Paul this is Jovi, Jovi this is Paul." I was about to say Hi to him when Noah cut in.

"HI, I'M NOAH!" Someone gave him sugar. I groaned but everybody just laughed at him.

I turned to Embry who was sat next to me, and stared at him. He just looked at me sheepishly like he didn't do anything.

"Did you give him that?" I whispered to him.

"No" He was quick to reply back to me, then shoot his face forward and carrying on eating.

"You did. Why? He's just going to be all hyper now." I told him. Embry just looked at me, then his eyes scanned over to Noah, who's eyes were wide as he devoured his meal.

"I didn't think he would be like this." He answered me. I just shot him a look like 'Well now you know.' As me and Embry were having this conversation, I felt a heated gaze on me, I looked over to Paul and sure enough he was staring at me and giving Embry the evil eye. His hands started to shake as he looked back and forth between us, and he stood up and stormed out the back door.

"Well, were not even 15 minutes in and Paul is already gone. It's a record people, it's a record." Brady announced to the whole room, which was oddly quiet. I looked over to him and giggled. I mean it was funny.

Sam stood up and walked out the back door, no doubt going to sort out Paul in his little tantrum that could rival Noah's. When dinner was finished, everyone started piling out of the house which was around 8:30. I took Noah upstairs, he had calmed down, and put him in a warm bath and washed his messy face. Once he was in his PJ's and in bed, I read him a story and he fell fast asleep. I walked down stairs and noticed Emily had cleaned up all the mess.

"I was gonna help you Em." I told her.

She looked at me "No, there was no need. I was okay by myself; get it done quicker when I know what I'm doing." She smiled as she answered me. I nodded and went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, but just as I was getting comfty and drifted off to sleep, my eyes snapped open and landed on Paul looming over me.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked me, I was shocked to say the least.

**Sorry about the late delay, It's been snowing terribly here in the UK. My internet played up, and I had trouble getting onto my computer. If there is any confusion as to why some of the Pack are still in school. It's because I wanted a few of them to be, and I wanted Paul to have left school. I know it's a long time after breaking dawn, so why would they be in school? I don't care you don't like it. Don't read my story. **

**Please review. I like to hear your opinions. (:**

**WeirdButMature x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys, I'm not gonna sit here and make excuses, because really I have just had a major writing block, I don't know where this story is going, and I would love some ideas, I have a little plan, but it will probably only last about two chapters. So you need to help me out here, got any ideas please inbox me, thanks. (:**

**So here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

* * *

Jovi POV

Awkward silence.

That's what is taking place right now, the one thing I hate is awkward silences, whenever there is one, I try to fill it in, sometimes just shouting out random stuff or just you know maybe making a little noise just to distract from it. But yes here I am sat on the back porch on the swing where Paul had led me to talk. The thing is, I think he's nervous. A completely different Paul I saw inside the house, the cocky-arrogant douche bag version of him.

I was just about to get up and walk away, when I heard a heavy sigh next to me.

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He told me, not looking me in the eyes.

"You bought_ me_ out here to talk. So I have no clue into what you are about to tell me. At all, so please get on with it." I told him frustrated.

He turned slowly and looked at me in the eyes. The way he was looking at me, was kind of the way Sam looks at Emily. I mean he's a complete idiot and I hate him already, but maybe there is a person inside of him that I could be... acquaintances with.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Knocking you down then running off, but that's me okay? I can't control a lot of things that happens to me." He told me honestly. What does he mean he _can't _control what happens? Everyone can control themselves, unless you are mentally ill, then you have no chance. And this guy here all 6''4 of him, was opening up to me. Not much, but I still count it as he is.

When you take a glance at a person like Paul, you would think '_fuck that'_ and turn around. With all the boys looking like there on steroids and all looking the same, you would think they were actually in a gang. But because I know that's not true, I can stand up for myself. But there is something about these guys; very territorial, and I get an animalistic vibe when I'm around any of them. Even when I'm around Embry for god's sake, they all just ooze it.

I just looked at Paul "What do you want me to say? That I forgive you for being an ass to me. Because in my book when someone knocks you down and then runs off, and then still persists to be a complete dick in my house to me, they don't get the privileges of being forgiven unless they earn it. And boy, I don't even know you." I told him.

"Well, can I earn your forgiveness then?" He pleaded angrily with me. I don't think anyone has ever done this with him.

"Yeah, you can and while you're doing it, I want to know more about you." I said as I got up and walked back in the house confidently.

* * *

So the rest of the week was pretty un-eventful, the only thing that was remotely eventful was when some one had said something to Cady and Seth got all pissed about it, and went and punched the dude in the face, the one ho said it of course. But apart form that, nothing. Nada. And do you want to know what its wrong with that? I haven't spoken to Paul since Monday night after dinner, haven't spoke to him. Haven't seen him, it's like he disappeared out of thin air. I was helping Emily cook when Sam walked through the door with Noah at his side; they had been to first beach to throw a ball around.

"Hey Jove. So there's a bonfire tonight down the beach, you and Noah come with us?" He asked me as he walked up to Emily and greeted her with a kiss.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure me and No can come right, Noah?" I asked him.

"Yeah Sissy, I already told Sammy we were going anyway." He told me, the little smartass.

"Oh, okay." I said as I sat down at the table. "So who's going to be there?" I asked Sam.

"You know just the usual group of guys. And oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Jake and Ness are down to visit, and they're going to be there tonight too." He told us, like we knew who they were anyway, but by the look on Emily's face she was excited to see them.

"Great! We haven't seen them in so long. What has it been about 5 years now? God, it's been too long. You guys will love them, don't worry we'll introduce you." Emily told us.

Suddenly Noah burst out. "Sammy? There was a big doggy outside the window last night. Do you have a doggy, and you didn't tell me and Sissy?" He asked.

Sam just looked shocked that he just suddenly said something like that. "Uhh, Noah that was probably a Wolf. We get them around here a lot, they don't harm humans. You will find out tonight why they don't."

Noah looked confused but agreed anyway, and turned back to doing what ever he was doing in the first place. I was probably just as confused. What was going on? The way Sam acted differently towards that question _and_ awkwardly. What was so bad that it made Sam like that?

**

* * *

****Short chapter, I know, really short. But I just have a major writers block like I said. So again, if anybody wants to help me with this story and give me ideas, I will make sure that I give you half the credit. I love your opinions. Hopefully I'll get he next chapter out a lot quicker. Sorry again. Please inbox me if your interested. **

**WeirdButMature**. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry again for the late delay. But here is the next chapter. And I want to say thanks to my lovely reviewer and helper with this chappy: cindy92, love you for helping me. **

**Oh and I now have pictures of Jovi and Noah on my profile. I also have the outfits they were wearing. Check it out. **

**

* * *

**

**Jovi POV:**

So I was nervous to say the least. I mean apparently Paul was going to be there tonight, and I have these little butterflies in my stomach that won't shut the hell up, and stop. But it's only Paul, I haven't really known the guy for that long, and apart from him being a complete ass to me when we first 'met', I'd say he was an okay guy, a guy with a temper, but okay at that. And I was meeting two new people, _how many more people could there be to introduce me to? _But I'm glad I have Embry there with me, I like Embry, like another brother; don't get me wrong it would probably be a little weird to have a crush on your brother, but I could say I have a little harmless crush on my kind-of best friend. But I have a major thing for Paul. I feel like I shouldn't because the times I have seen him _and_ talked to him, I could count on one hand. I couldn't stop thinking about him during the week, whether I was going to see him that day, or if he phone the house, so I could just hear his deep voice that gives me chills, in a good way.

"JOVI!" I heard being shouted up the stairs, by my lovely sibling: Samuel. "Were all going now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute I need to find my other boot!" I shouted back. I didn't want to go over board with what I was wearing but it was a fairly warm night, which was unusual for La Push and even for Washington. I was wearing a denim skirt that went to the middle of my thigh maybe a little shorter, but not too short so you can see everything, I put on my long colourful socks and my high beige ugg boots, with a simple green hoodie, my hair down and a little make-up, I thought I looked okay.

I eventually found my shoe stashed under my bed and ran down stairs while trying to put it on. Which wasn't a good idea seemed as though I tripped on the last step. Awkward. I stood up and smoothed out my hair and there was Sam and Emily and Noah trying not to laugh at my expense.

"Come on, just laugh. I know you want to, not like I just hurt myself or anything, but yeah, go on. Laugh" I said annoyed with them. They just burst out laughing, but the first to recover was Emily asking if I was okay, then Noah just came ran up to my les and hugged them really tight.

"Come on, we don't want t be late, let's go." Sam managed to get out once he had stopped laughing.

We walked down to first beach as it was only a couple minutes walk, but when you have a four-year old at your feet you just can't help but think, why didn't we bring the car?

"Sissy? What are we going to be doing at the bonfire?" Noah asked me.

"I don't know, tell some stories meet some new people and eat." I told him.

"WE HAVE HOT DOGS?" He shouted.

Emily turned around and told him before I could answer "Yes Noah, there's hot dogs, burgers and other stuff." The look in Noah's eyes when Emily told him that, was like he had never eaten a barbeque food before, and we'd been starving him all this time.

We walked up onto the beach where a few people were gathered, I searched around and couldn't find Paul, but as I was looking I was swooped off my feet and twirled in a circle which caused me to scream and draw attention to myself.

"Jove! You came!" Embry shouted in my ear.

"Yes I did Embry, now put me down. Everyone is looking. Your so embarrassing, can't take you anywhere." I told him. He put me down on the sand and led me over to a group of people, the only group of people; there was two people I didn't recognise and by the size and looks of the man, this was obviously Jake, and the beautiful girl next to him was his girlfriend Nessie. I feel under dressed around her, she clearly has a good eye for fashion.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He introduced himself to me. "This is my girlfriend Renesmee."

"Hi, I'm Jovanna, but you can call me Jovi." I laughed a little and shook his hand.

"You can call me Nessie." Renesmee told me. I thought Nessie sounded a little better her full name was a bit of a mouth full.

There was a bit of an awkward silence and before I could fill it in, I heard a truck come up and park. My heart was going ten to the dozen because I knew who was in that truck, whether me knowing it was Paul with this freaky attraction and likeness I Had towards the guy, I don't know. He jumped out of his truck and my breath caught in my throat when I saw him. I mean he has got to b thee most attractive man I have ever seen. He was wearing a white t-shirt that contrasted beautifully with his russet skin and some board shorts, and nike high tops. So simple, but really does he have to look attractive for the first time I have seen him in a week?

He glanced around the group and his eyes landed on me. They stayed there for a while before his gaze turning toward Jacob and Nessie.

"Jake! Sam said you were going to be here man." Paul embraced Jake in one of those manly hugs they do. "And Ness you've gotten... all grown-up, and beautiful." He grinned and hugged her too. I was a little jealous and so was Jake by the looks of things and the glare that was thrown Pauls way when he hugged Ness. "Sorry man, just haven't seen you all for a while that's all." He backed away and stood next to Jared and his girlfriend Kim.

* * *

I tried not to make eye-contact with Paul all night, and it looked like he was trying not to as well. Because he never looked my way, I could tell when he looked at me I would feel a burning in my chest for me to just look at him back. But when I did try and look at him he just turned and started talking to someone. I was pissed. I wanted to talk to him, he had to earn his forgiveness! I thought he wanted to like me, I thought sadly.

"Sissy?" Noah came up and pulled on my hoodie, I got to say having Noah with me every where is like there is a little bit of home with me. My little brother was adorable; he had on a little green polo top with little shorts. I loved him so much, I might not show it often but he's everything to me.

"Yeah No?" I asked him.

"Why are you crying?" He answered me, and crawled into my lap. I didn't know I was crying. I wiped my eyes and of course I was crying. Why was I crying? Thinking about how Paul doesn't want to be my friend? I'm so pathetic.

"I just got something in my eyes No, it's okay." I told him. He hugged me and stayed in my lap. I felt that burning in my chest, for the first time tonight, I looked up and here was Paul staring at me with a sad look in his eyes. But as soon as I looked more than four seconds he turned away. Noah jumped off my lap and went to sit with Emily and Sam. I got up and walked down to the edge of the water.

Why was he being like this? Playing with my heart? He doesn't know that he's doing it. It's not even the fact that he's not talking to me, it the fact that when he doesn't look at me, he's faking looking away, if that makes sense? I picked up a rock and threw it in the ocean, that rock doesn't have a life, it's just gonna lay at the bottom of the ocean now, forever until the tide washes it up and then takes it back again. I wish my life was as simple as that. But it's not, the human life is never simple, emotions get in the way of being washed away and never looking back.

Just as I was about to pick up another rock I heard someone come up next to me.

"Jove, there going to start telling the tribe legends now, you coming?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I told him and turned around and made my way back to the bonfire.

I sat down on the sand and Noah came up to me and lay in between my legs with his back against me. I hugged him and told him to listen. I had heard the legends when I was little; when we lived on the reservation but when we moved to England I never heard hem again. So it was nice being told them again, and plus Noah had never heard them before, so this was a first for someone. But when I looked down to see if he was listening he had fell asleep.

He just looked so peaceful and innocent, he moved on quickly and already calls someone else his 'Mama' but he's young he doesn't know any better. It's harder for me. I was so close to my father and then one minute he's there and the next he's gone. Just teaches me don't take advantage of the time you have with loved ones. That's why I cherish my little brother so, anything could happen to him.

When they had finished everyone had started to pack away and leave, Sam came over to me and offered to take Noah, I gave him to Sam and I went back to get some things that were left behind like the blanket and the food bag, that was now empty. No one was on the beach accept me and I could only just see Sam and Emily now. I didn't hear anyone come up to me, but next minute I'm standing and the next I'm on the floor blacking out. What the hell was going on?

**

* * *

****So this was kind of a short chapter, I'll try and make it up to you on the next one that I might update today. Or tomorrow. Depends if I get any reviews, so please if you want to read the next chapter review. I'm going to do a Paul's POV next! I mean I'm going to attempt. So be ready for the rampage.**

**WeirdbutMature x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here we go guys; I'm going to attempt to write in Pauls POV. This might be in two POV's I will maybe add a little of Jovi's at the end. Enjoy!**

**And thank you again cindy92. .**

* * *

Pauls POV

"Yeah, you can and while you're doing it, I want to know more about you." She told me.

Who the hell did she think she was? I mean yes she's beautiful, smart, feisty and she has these gorgeous eyes and the little accent she ha... Okay that's enough. I don't care that she's my imprint and were supposedly bonded together for a life time. But the way she spoke to me then just walked off, I didn't even get chance to say anything back, she just sauntered away like I was okay with this little agreement . I mean I was, I did want her forgiveness.

I was just about to get up, when the door creaked open and out stepped Sam in all his Alpha glory. Note sarcasm.

"Hey Paul, I want to talk to you, but not where walls have ears." He said nicely, a little too nicely. He went to the edge of the forest and walked in until I couldn't see him.

"PAUL! Come on!" He shouted. I scrambled my way into the trees and took my shorts off and tied them to my ankle and then phased.

_So you imprinted on Jovi then? _It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

_Uhhh, yeah..._ I told him.

_Paul, no offence but it's my little sister and your a little too volatile around us never mention humans! You will not look at her and speak to her until I say so_. The weight of the command rested heavily on my shoulders like bricks had just fell on top of me.

I hid my face in my paws and nodded internally.

_Good._ He simply said and then phased out with barely and explanation to my name.

Why? Why would he get between me and my mate? That's my mate not his! That would be a little weird if it was... But why should I even care. She's nothing special; _she's everything special Paul don't deny this bond you have with her_. Shut up! You have no say in this, I shouted at my mind. Anyway if anything were to happen Sam would have to take this command off, but I don't want him too! Cause I want nothing to do with the girl.

I ran home and phased back into me and opened the door with the key I keep hidden. Ahh good ol' home. Empty, check. Silence, check. Everything seemed to be in order. The house was too big, after my parents died I just couldn't put it up for sale or anything like that, this house has too many memories to just give away. I was an only child, well I was. When I was five I had a sister, a twin at that, that no-one knows about accept Jared, I don't want people to feel pity for me because my whole family is dead. My sister, I loved her so much, when she grew I was going to beat up all the little punks who thought they were good enough for Tala, it was always 'Tala and Paul' against the world. But the day my other half left me was... There's no words:

_Flashback:_

"TALA! Get down from there! Moma is going to see and tell us off". My little five year old self shouted at her.

"Pauly! You should come and try this." She shouted back from the tree she was climbing. I didn't want her too fall, she needed to get back down. Now!

"Come on Tala, please just come down." I tried to reason with her but she was five and didn't know that what she was doing was bad, well she had a fair idea what she was doing could get her into trouble.

"Watch Pauly I'm gonna fly!" She looked at me and just as I was about to scream 'no' she jumped, but she didn't jump far enough. See we had this slide in our back yard and it was metal and hard. Let's say she fell on it and broke her neck and back.

_Flashback ended_

To me this is the worst memory about this place.

My little sister by seven minutes was gone from that jump, were she thought she was smart and decided to jump out a tree, she was gone with in a second; she was there and the next she wasn't. But I try not to dwell on that fact and keep on pushing through. My mum and dad, when they died I wasn't as bothered, since when I was old enough to walk to Jared's house by myself, which is just down the street, they left me to fend for myself. They weren't real parents, after Tala died everything just turned up-side down. It's like they forgot they had a son as well as a daughter. I was pulled out my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

There was a giggle before the person answered. "Hey Paul, you want me to stop by, or do you want to come to my house tonight?" Oh great the one person I didn't want to speak to now. Krystal. But she could be a distraction, to see if I can get this stupid imprint out of my head.

"Hey Krys, uhhh.. you wanna stop by mine tonight?" I told her in a husky voice. But it felt wrong..

"Oh yeah, don't worry I will, it could be any time. Like right about.." Before she could finish the sentence there was a knock at the door. I went to go and see who it was. And you would have never guessed who was stood out side of my door.

Krystal. With a trench coat on. I smiled but my inner wolf didn't like this other woman at the door and not Jovi. Why am I thinking about her now! Just open the door.

I opened the door and Krystal finished her sentence "Now." With a wink she launched her self at me. I wasn't prepared for that and put her back on the floor while she was licking my face.

"Hey, slow down." I told her.

She looked at me and winked and jumped on me again. Maybe this will take the questioning in my mind away, I mean Krystal isn't exactly ugly and she would do for tonight. So I went along with it, but it still didn't feel right.

This is what my week consisted of: Sleep, Eat, Patrol, Sex. And repeat that everyday and you have my week down to a Tee. I know I said I didn't want to know Jovi, but all this questioning has got me thinking, I was an ass to her, I have to earn her forgiveness and whether I like it or not, one day we _will_ be together. So I should just suck it up and just wait until Sam lets me off the hook.

During the week I've been getting these twinges of pain running through my chest, and it made me miss her. I don't even know the girl that well and I _miss_ her, like what the hell is going on! But when I go to sleep at night all I can think of is her, even when Krystal or another skank is curled up next to me, she's constantly on my mind. All. The. Time. I even dream about her, and I won't go into context but let's just say Little Pauly isn't always a pleasure to have in the morning.

* * *

Tonight was the weekly Bonfire down the beach, and I heard from Sam that Jake and Ness were coming down to visit, with Ness being Jakes girlfriend and all that now, it might get a little weird. Last time I saw Ness was when she was potty training which was when she was like 3 months old in but really looked like a three year old. So it will be nice having them back. But what I wasn't looking forward in a way was spending the evening with Jovi, I mean yes I have all these mixed feelings about her and can't stop thinking about her as well , but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable around her. So I'm just going to play it cool and go to the bonfire and see how it all plays out.

Sam had asked me to run an extra patrol before I come to the little shindig that's going down tonight just to make sure there aren't any unsuspecting leeches prowling along the tree line. But while I was running I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. This got me a little freaked out, because I couldn't see anyone, or thing, but I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Once I was finished I ran home and freshened up got a white tee some board shorts, I put a bracelet on my wrist which I've had for years, and some high tops. Grabbed the keys to my truck and jumped in and drove to the beach.

Once I got there I jumped out and scanned it over, there was a group of people all gathered around near the fire. I looked for Jovi but couldn't find her. Until I saw those beautiful eyes looking at me, checking me out. Inside I smirked so I did the same to her. She was looking good, a little unusual to wear colourful socks with the boots she got on, but to me it worked and it suited her and her personality.

I looked away and my eyes landed on Jake. "Jake! Sam said you were going to be here man." I took him into a manly hug. Then my eyes riveted upon, Ness? "And Ness you've gotten... all grown-up, and beautiful." I smiled at her and hugged her too. But I don't think Jakey liked that too much seem as though the little glare I got off him, and the twinge I got in my chest when I did it was like the ones I have been getting through the week. So I backed off and stood with Jared and Kim.

* * *

Not making eye-contact with Jovi was hard, I could look from afar but I couldn't help but _try _not to look when we were close like right now sat around this stupid bonfire. Every time she looked at me I purposely turned away, and I could tell Sam was watching when I did. It's not my fault! It's yours! I shouted to him mentally. Suddenly I could smell her crying, what's wrong? Did she hurt herself? Then I watched as her little brother Noah walked up to her, I listened in.

"Sissy?" he pulled on her jacket.

"Yeah No?" she asked him, in a quiet voice that was barely audible.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her,

"I just got something in my eyes No, it's okay." She told him finally. He crawled on her lap.

I kept on looking at her and she looked up at me with her eyes glistening with her tears shed and un-shed. I couldn't help but see how beautiful she was in that moment with the glare of the flames on her face she looked so breathtaking. But that moment didn't last long, I tell you it lasted a whole four seconds before I pulled away from her gaze and looked at some stick on the floor. Which wasn't as interesting. But when I looked back up to see if she was still crying, she wasn't there. I looked around for her when I noticed she was off at the edge of the water throwing rocks into the water.

I don't know what to do. I can't speak t her until Sam tells me I can, which I'm beginning to hate him for now. It's hard just to sit there and watch as her life crumbles, because of me, I think. The one thing that this bonfire has clarified for me is that, I definitely feel something for Jovi Uley. Not just some little crush, which is for a seven year old, but genuine likeness, like in that way. I want to make her feel safe and not just look on from outside the lines, but in them. With her. Forever.

When Jovi came back from her thinking session, she settled on the sand and her little brother came up and nestled in between her legs. That image of her being all loving with a child warmed my heart, maybe someday we could have our own with her eyes and her everything, while we listened to the legends her with her back to me and our son in between her legs. All of us together and happy, one little family.

Once the legends were finished Sam came up to me and asked me to run another round; he was punishing me for imprinting on his little sister, so I have to do all the extra patrols, but I didn't question it as I was doing it alone and it gave me a little time to re-think my emotions. I set off and into the woods and left the others to pack up.

**

* * *

**

**Sam POV**

I walked up to Jovi and took Noah off of her to take him home, I asked her to get the blankets that we had left on the sand and the food cooler, So me and Emily and little man set off to go home.

"It was a good night." Emily told me.

"Yes, it was love." I answered her and kissed her scarred cheek. I looked back to see Jovi just beginning to walk home, I turned around and figured she would be okay and catch up.

Before long we were outside the door to our home, I looked back and couldn't spot Jovi. Where was she? I gave Noah to Emily and told her to put him to bed and that I'll be back in a minute. I ran towards the beach and couldn't spot her anywhere. But that's when the smell hit me. Blood. I ran over to the place were I smelt it and knelt down, Jovi! I didn't care, I phased and ran into the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Paul POV**

I was just finishing off my round when Sam phased in and his thoughts were jumbled up.

_THIS IS YOUR FAULT!_ He roared at me mentally.

_What the Hell have I done?_ I asked him. But all I saw were his thoughts. I was reliving all the feelings that went through me the day Tala died, but more.

_YOUR THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER GIRL! WHEN MY SISTER, YOUR IMPRINT HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? YOU DIDN'T RUN YOUR ROUNDS GOOD CAUSE GUESS WHAT SHE'S GONE AND THERES BLOOD ON THE GROUND TO PROVE IT WHICH MEANS SHE'S HURT! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!_ He shouted at me. I coward at the timber in his voice.

_It was my sister._ I simply stated low enough for him to hear but not to register I had said anything.

_We'll talk about this later. Right now we have a job to do. I'll howl for the others, and we have to look for Jovi! _He ordered me.

I was in fight mode, I needed my imprint back. Now, pronto. Whoever has taken her is not going to see the light of day again once I get my paws on them. Sam howled for the rest of the pack and our hunt began.

**

* * *

**

**Jovi POV**

Ow, my head hurt. I reached up to feel my head and saw that there was blood on my fingertips. What the hell! I woke up in this shit hole. I was on a bed that had a sheet and a towel for a pillow. Oh wow, thanks guys, I feel so welcome into your mystery home.. How did I get here? Last thing I remember is walking back towards Sam and Emily, the next minute I'm here?

I heard the door creak open and two figures walked into the room, it was dark so I could barely see. But then they switched the light on and I gasped and moaned at the same time because of the bright light. There was a man and a woman, looked like they were in their early twenties at least give or take a few years, but they were beautiful, like inhumanly beautiful. The woman had long blonde hair and these scarlet eyes that contrasted horribly with her pale face. And the man was a lanky man with short ginger hair and those scarlet eyes again. I mean who has Scarlet eyes? They were probably contacts or something.

They looked at me and then looked at each other, like they were talking with their eyes or something. Until one of them spoke:

"Hello human" the woman spat.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"Why I am Olive and this is my mate Chase." She answered me. " What is your name vermin?"

What was with all these names?

"Uhh Jovi.." I answered her.

"Well Jovi, I'm sure your wondering why you're here?" She asked me

"Yes, I am. So please fill me in." I told them annoyed.

"Don't speak to her like that human." Chase said something for the first time.

"Why do you keep on calling me human? What is with the names? I'm sure your just the same as me, so please I think a bit discrimination is not actually needed." I said.

"Oh, little girl, you don't know do you?" She said and moved so quickly I didn't know she did until she was up in my personal space.

"Know what? What are you talking about lady?"

She took a tendril of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, and leaned in. "You smell divine" She told me.

"That's a little weird, can you back off." I tried to push her away but she stayed where she was.

"You do smell good enough to…. Drink, but that little mutt smell you have on you is bitterly repulsive." Chase told me from the other side of the room.

"Mutt smell? I don't have any dogs"

"Were not talking about domestic dogs Jovi, were talking about the mythical kind. Werewolves, shape-shifters what ever you Quileutes call them." She told me a matter of factly.

I was speechless did she just say werewolves? Werewolves as in bay at the moon kind? Was she fucking crazy? I burst out laughing but was cut short when Olive picked me up by my neck and banged my head off of the wall.

"You will listen to us little girl. Don't laugh, or you'll die and I don't think that Alpha brother of yours will be happy about that and that man that looks at you with too much devotion it has been repulsing me for the whole night." She said.

Who was she talking about? Paul? I smiled at hat thought maybe he does like me after all. She threw me on the floor like I was some sort of rag doll, and I grazed my face off the floor, I'm sure that was more blood. I sat up and put my back to the wall and looked at them. And spat the blood out onto the floor.

"So if my brother and his friends are 'werewolves' Then your not exactly human are you? So what are you?" I asked them both.

They looked at each other and grinned, Olive was the one to answer

"Your worst nightmare." She said with a chuckle that could rival the most evil laugh you've heard. "We're vampires." She stated simply like it didn't mean anything to them.

They did just say they were vampires right, I didn't hear incorrectly? Did I?

"Yeah, well what d you want with me then?" I asked them, a little scared about what they were going to say.

"Your our bate. We took you at the most likely opportunity which was tonight when you just made it too easy." She knelt down in front of me and took her nail out and dragged it across my nose and onto the left side of my face. I winced in pain, she took her nail back and licked he blood off. Freak.

"Your little 'protectors' don't do a good job keeping their own protected. We want to end them. All of them, including your brother and your little brother, because the gene lies dormant in him, but you never know one day when he's big and strong that gene might just pop up again and attack him when he's needed for his duties." Noah? NO! They can't hurt my family.

"No, please you don't have to hurt them. You took me, kill me." I begged her then snidely said "You can't finish what you started can you?"

She took me by my throat and squeezed "I'd watch your tone with me, we don't want any accidents." She dropped me again, when yet again I banged my head.

**

* * *

**

**So there it was guys. Obviously there is going to be more to it than that. I won't leave you guys hanging too long hopefully. But yeah. If you like it, review. Please (:**

**WeirdButMature.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Next Chapter! Hope you like it. And, check my new story out, only one chapter up but I might get another up today. **

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own the character who so lovingly belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Jovi and Noah (:**

* * *

**Jovi POV:**

Paul will come, I hope. That's what I have been saying for the last 24 hours. If my brother and Paul were these creatures that these other creatures speak of, they will come and get me, after all I am the 'bate' in this mess. They must have noticed my disappearance by now, mustn't of they? I mean I know I'm not some people's favourite person so I wouldn't be surprised if Paul wasn't there, but Sam he loves me, he's my brother, he _has _to come.

At this moment I haven't really processed the information that every male that I have known while I have been here, is a shape shifter. Saying that the whole shape shifter thing has got to be related to those stories I heard at the bonfire. So it kind of makes sense, but I don't think my mind wants to admit that fact. And Noah, he could be one too, my little brother, he's only four and his life is there out on the tables in front of us all, he just doesn't even know it, after all he is four so he isn't going to care. If we told him now that was what he was going to become, he would tell his friends at school, tell his 'girlfriend' thinking he's cool, and expose Sam and his friends. I don't want that. I want to stop this; everything. I want to go back to how it was before. With my mum and dad, back in England where none of this would be present.

But I can't because my mum and dad's dead, and I'm stuck in this room which I have been for the last day. I don't even know where we are, how will they find me? I don't even know. At least Olive, my mind spat her name, gave me food and drinks and allowed me to use the toilet, but guess what? I was escorted every time by my favourite person: Chase. But she hasn't let me clean the blood on my face. I'm going to have a scar along my face, as the cut that she made still bleeds a little, so it's deep. I must look like someone out of a horror movie, and let me tell you, I don't like horror movies so I'll probably freak myself out if I look in the mirror. My train of thought was cut off, by Olive escorted by Chase coming to feed me.

"Here you go Vermin. Eat your food. And hurry up! I smell your friends on you still, and that smell is repulsive." She told me.

"Okay, sorry I can't eat fast. " I answered her back.

"What? What was that?" She glared at me. Then stalked over and kneeled in front of me. "Don't speak to me like that, sweetie. I don't like playing with my... bate, in your case." She said in a sweet voice. But of course she was being sarcastic. I like how the bitch has picked up on my language. I smiled to myself.

"Well I'll just have to hurry for you now, won't I? If that smell gets too much, then you'll just have to go away." I smiled.

"Yeah." She bluntly said.

"Hey, I want to ask a question?" I asked. While I carried on eating the pathetic ham sandwich she made.

"What do you want?" She spat. While Chase just stood there in the corner of the room, just watching the conversation.

"Where are we? Because you don't know if they'll be able to find me." I told her.

"Well were further away then you would expect." She told me.

"Yes but where?" I persisted.

"Do you have to question everything?" She asked me, getting frustrated.

"Yes, it's the only way I'm going to find out."

"Were somewhere in Canada, there. Now give me your plate! And shut up! Before I shut your mouth for you." She shouted at me. I slid my plate across the floor and remained in my position on the bed.

They left the room, and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Paul POV**

_I CAN'T PICK UP HER SCENT!_ I shouted, as well as Jared and Brady.

_Well if you did your round better Paul, WE WOULD HAVE HER AT HOME!_ Sam shouted at me through the mind link. The anger in his voice made thewhole pack shake with fear. Sam was ready to fight for his little sister, and I was ready to fight for my imprint.

_HEY! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!_ Jacob shouted. He was helping us, another fighter. A good chance we'll be killing the leech or leeches that took _my_ Jovi.

_WHERE?_ All of us shouted.

_I picked up a sent, leech one. It just starts out of no where in the middle of the forest. Could have some powers these ones._ Jacob told us.

_What about Jovi? You pick up on her scent?_ Sam asked.

_Well I smell a scent of like cotton candy and citrus fruit._ He told us, trying to figure out what the scent was.

_YES! That's Jovi._ I shouted.

_Follow it Jake, we'll catch up with you. Where are you? _All we could see was trees.

_Yeah, umm.. British Colombia, near some place called Yoho National Park . _He told us. Canada? What the hell? They took all the way there.

_Okay, we should be there soon, just keep following, but don't take action until we are near_. Sam ordered.

_Will do. We will get her Sam. Don't worry. She will be safe in La push by tonight._ Jacob reassured him.

* * *

**Jovi POV**

I can tell you now the pattern of my thoughts: A jumbled mess. I don't know what to think. Am I going to be found? Are they going to kill me, if they don't fall for the bate? I was confused. A lot. The room is so dark, the only light coming into the room, was a little window that I couldn't reach if I tried, but I wouldn't be able to get out of anyway as it was barred from the outside and inside. But it was open which caused me to get a little cold. So I curled up on my make shift bed they gave me and tried to fall asleep.

I was awoken by something, a noise; a sniffling noise. I looked around the room, no one was in here with me , then I heard a whine. I gasped and looked up at the window. There was a really big snout in the bars of the window. I was a little freaked out.

"Go away!" I whisper shouted at it.

It must have understood me because it turned away. But two minutes later I heard a

"Pssttttt." Okay, keep calm Jovi, just keep calm. "Pssssttttttt... Jovi. It's me Jacob." The mystery person told me.

"JACOB!" I said a little too loud. "Okay I know we don't really know each other. But thank fuck your here! I thought I was going to die!" I told him a little dramatically.

"It's okay, we'll get you out." He told me. But then I thought... Shit! Bate.. Kill them all, Noah!

"No, GO! You can't come and get me. Go away! Now!" I began to cry. " please. Please, just go away. You need to, I'm begging you." I was looking up at him saying it, but suddenly he just turned around and ran. I slouched down on the bed. But suddenly the door was slammed open and the door came off it's hinges.

"I CAN SMELL THEM!" Olive said through her gritted teeth. "YOU VERMIN! THEY WERE HERE, WEREN'T THEY?" She shouted in my face. Hey this was no time for sarcasm, but it's me.

"Oh yeah, Olive they came in here. We watched a movie together on my non-existent T.V and we laughed talked about my time here and stuff, it was a good night. Sorry didn't invite you guys." I told her smugly. I was giving Jacob time to get out of this place. I don't want them here, getting hurt. The thought made me sick.

"You know I really hate you! You're a sarcastic bitch, that I think I might just kill you now. I can't be bothered with you anymore. I'll take someone else." She spoke sourly and with a dead look in her eyes she came over and looked me in the eyes. But before she could do anything I heard a howl. It has to them! Why? My eyes started to water. I cannot cry in front of her.

"You're lucky this time human. CHASE GO!" she told me then took off like a bat out of hell.

I sat there and waited and tears fell from my eyes. They were going to die, Noah was. Everyone. Paul, Sam, Emily.

"PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T CARE! BUT NOT MY FAMILY!" I shouted hoping they would hear me. I just hope my brother and his friends knew how to fight. Because I really don't want them getting hurt.

* * *

**This is only a shirt chapter. Sorry. But I'll make it up to you and post another by this weekend. Hopefully longer. I know where this is going to go. And I've got a few ideas. So you guys know where the button is. ****PRESS IT!**** (:**

**Playlist:**

**White Blank Page – Mumford and sons. Awesome band, if you haven't heard them then please do me the honour and go on youtube and just listen.**

**After the Storm – Mumford and sons**

**Years – Francesqa There awesome too.**

**Stay with me – You me at Six – Love them too much!**

**Howl – Florence and the Machine **

**And some others, but these are my favourite inspirational songs. Thank you for reading.**

**WeirdButMature x :)**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay I know I said I would update quicker. But everything has just been hectic with my exams coming up and everything. But here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Jovi's Point of View**

Everything was black, I couldn't see a thing. But I could see my past, the life I had lived with my mum and dad in England; the time when Noah was born, the first time me and my friends had got drunk, they were all happy memories. That's what I wanted to remember. Not some dinky, black room that two un-natural people put me in, I would rather these be my last moments than my little brothers, and my whole families' last memories...

I wouldn't be able to take it if they left this world and transitioned into the other. But surely the couple would kill me too, when _or_ if they finished my family? Because they couldn't keep me alive, after all the information I hold within me could expose of their world, and they wouldn't want that. I don't think I would want that to be honest.

___Someone once said_ that ___death is not the greatest loss in life_. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. I highly believe in that quote, death isn't so bad if you think about it on my terms, my mother and father are up in them clouds and I do eventually want to see them again, but maybe now isn't the right time? I have to do something to stop them from hurting the people I love though, because I sure as hell wasn't going to let them get hurt in my defense. But so far while I have lived here, I have noticed the one thing; There all too damn stubborn for their own good. They will obviously not be like 'Yeah, I think we'll leave it to Jove here guys, I mean we can all move on from her death quite easily' No I can assure you it would be the total opposite.

They thing I keep on going back to, is the fact that these men, are over grown wolves in disguise. I'm sure it wasn't the way they were going to tell me, but they've all got a lot of explaining to do. Especially Embry and Samuel, keeping this from me; my best friend and my brother, which could be accounted as some sort of felony in some countries. I swear of it, If not I'll put a good word in with Big Man Obama, I'm sure he'd love to have this law-type-thing on board.

With my eyes closed I could hear everything going on around me. The wind whistling through the bars in the window, making me get goose-bumps that make the hairs on my arms rise like a Mexican wave. Outside I could hear the wolves howling into the night, signaling the rest of them? But the howling got louder; they couldn't have gotten out alive, could they? I couldn't hear it anymore. The sound of my saviors, coming to get me and take me away; back home. The image danced around my brain, while what I thought was my last moments in this god-for-saken place could even produce.

I could hear the shuffling of feet scurrying down the hall way; which I had not even taken notice of the door being off its hinges at this time. I quietly jumped out of the bed my foot getting caught in the process and ending up with me tripping on the floor. I crawled into the darkest corner of the room and sat there and waited for my destiny. But obviously that was to be delayed as the hulking figure in the door way looked an awful lot like the people I know. But as the person stepped into the light I saw that it was only Chase. CRAP! I sprung up onto my feet and tried to run around him, but then he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and forcibly carried me out into the hallway, with me screeching, kicking and punches being thrown with my already bruised hands from being thrown around by the Evil One; Olive. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but then remembered that they said something about being 'indestructible, apart from _my_ lap dogs.' They had called them. So they could kill them? I had a little more faith than I did before now.

The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks and I nearly choked on the air as it rushed into my lungs. Chase was running at a steadily fast pace with me on his shoulder, uncomfortable? Yes, it really was. Where was Olive? Maybe she has them all distracted and Chase coming to get me was to detour them away from the direction in which Jacob had found me? That has to be it. This was their plan, they had to keep the wolves distracted while they ran further with me, and they were playing with them like Barbie and Ken. Chase must have been running with me for about 10 minutes when he stopped. We had stopped at a reasonably high Cliff.

Chase must have heard something in the distance, because I was suddenly in front of him with his arm around my neck and him backing towards the edge of the cliff. I was beginning to go into panic mode, which isn't healthy as something I hadn't mentioned, I have asthma. Not bad, but it can get bad. Really bad. I didn't need to have an asthma attack right here, at this time; I don't even think Sam knows, because I don't get it unless I get majorly stressed or panic too much. I could hear the thumping of large feet on the ground as if a herd of rhinos were headed towards us. And then I saw it, or should I say them as in; Sam and his pack of dogs.

They stopped in the tree line, growling and snapping at Chase, one stepped out of the shadows, it was revealed to be a horse sized mutant wolf the colour? Black as the night sky above us. Which is technically a dark indigo, but we won't get to technical here. It was stalking towards us and was looking me in the eyes, watching me cower away from its massive form. Chase raised his finger up to my throats and gently, well I say gently but really it hurt like a bitch, and pressed down just enough to draw blood and make the pack go crazy with thirst to kill this monster behind me.

I was whimpering in small noises when a voice suddenly cut through it all.

"Well, well, well. Look it here, Jovanna. You did such a good job! I knew taking you, would lead them to me." Olive came out and said in a cackling voice.

I struggled against Chase, "What are you talking about?" I rasped out, and looked her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter human. You have no say in this anymore, I would love for you to watch me tear your precious little doggies to pieces, but I think they'd suffer more to watch me torture and kill _you _first. So I think I just might." She told me. I looked over her head and saw that there were at least six wolves in the tree line watching and waiting intently for her to strike.

But I was suddenly shoved to the floor when I big mass of fur jumped over me and ran straight into Chase head on. They started to fight the wolf and the vampire, I don't know which wolf it was, but I was going to thank it majorly if it came out alive.

"NO! GET OFF OF HIM!" Olive screeched and ran at him but the black wolf and the russet one I had seen earlier in my window were trying to drag her away into the forest. Two other wolves came running up to the wolf that had been my savior and helped him kill what was left of Chase. I was lying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness. I had been away for two days and being thrown around and beaten had taken its toll on me.

I gave into what the darkness had to offer.

**

* * *

****Paul Point of view**

"No, GO! You can't come and get me. Go away! Now! Please. Please, just go away. You need to, I'm begging you." I heard from about fifty meters away. What? Why was she shouting like that?

_We'll come for you Angel!_ I shouted through the pack mind and everyone mumbled an agreement, focused on what the task at hand was.

_Jacob? Is she okay?_ Sam asked.

_She is injured._ He showed us a picture. Oh no… What have they done to her that cut looks like it's about ready to scar. Suddenly we all heard a female scream.

"I CAN SMELL THEM! YOU VERMIN! THEY WERE HERE, WEREN'T THEY?" She shouted. She's dead, was all I thought.

The whole pack growled inwardly at the comment.

"Oh yeah, Olive they came in here. We watched a movie together on my non-existent T.V and we laughed talked about my time here and stuff, it was a good night. Sorry didn't invite you guys." My girl told her.

HA! Makes the best out of every situation, even though she shouldn't be like this in her position.

"You know I really hate you! You're a sarcastic bitch, that I think I might just kill you now. I can't be bothered with you anymore. I'll take someone else." Everyone growled at this. And I nearly took off. But I didn't want to, Sam howled in sorrow, I could understand here was his baby sister the only thing he has apart from Noah to call Family…

"You're lucky this time human. CHASE GO!"

We all took off in different directions and tried to shake the leech off us. The voice echoed through the mind link, my angel's voice.

"PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T CARE! BUT NOT MY FAMILY!"

_So I'm guessing she knows then…_ Brady broke all the jumbled thoughts, and I nearly ran to where he was and beat his ass.

_Just trying to lighten the mood._

_Well don't. _Me and Sam said at the same time.

The big guy caught up with Quil and they started to scrap and then Jacob ran to where the fight was going on and joined in. The guy was a brute and didn't hold back, he was a grabber, according to Jacob. He didn't swing he just grabbed and tried to bite them both. Then suddenly there was a slight bleach smell in the air. Leech, the female. I ran after the scent and came face to face with the un-natural beauty herself. The bitch who called my Angel names. I saw red and charged at her.

She launched herself into a tree. "Now, now Doggy do as you are told." She snidely spoke down to me. It's like one minute she's there and the next she's not.

_WHERE DID SHE GO?_ I shouted _Can anyone smell her?_

_We lost the big guy. We followed his scent and it cuts off. _Jacob told us all

DAMN! I was away from the pack. On my own, which is never a good idea. But then I smelt that smell again.

_There he is! And he's got Jovi!_ Brady shouted.

_GO!_ Sam ordered them. But I went against it and followed the female. She was the main reason Jovi was in this mess. She had to be taken down. I wasn't paying attention to the pictures in my brother's minds at this point and I was focusing solely on my instincts to find and kill.

I lost her scent again. I ran towards the pack, I could now see the dilemma. Jovi, held by the throat with the big guy holding her and cutting e throat.

I started running full tilt towards them and soon enough I was there. And so was the female apparently. The male saw me to his left and shoved Jovi to the floor. I jumped on him, put he grabbed my jugular and tried to bite it. I was pulling my head back and trying to tear at his legs. Jared and Brady joined me in taking care of this pathetic excuse for a leech. Once we had done the dirty work we phased back and piled his remains and lit them. I watched the purple flames dance into the sky, like they were celebrating as well. Sam must have taken care of the female. Thank god for that.

I heard a groan. JOVI! I ran around the fire and saw her lying there unconscious. I put her head into my lap and kissed her forehead, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Jared, Brady! Phase, get Sam we need to get her home, she needs medical attention. NOW!" I shouted at them, without looking their way.

I heard the tear of clothes and knew they had done as they were asked.

Looking at Jovi now, why did I try and fight this imprint? She's so beautiful. Even with the present scar she has and the scars that are going to be more prominent on her face. I'll love her no matter what, if she doesn't choose me, well then she doesn't choose me. I can live with that, yes I might turn into a male version of Leah, but I'll d anything to make her happy in life. I can almost see what I life with Jovi would be like: I'd stop phasing. We'd turn old and grey on the front porch swing of our house in La Push, watching our grand-kids play with the toys grammy and pappy bought them.

I was bought out of my stupor by Sam trying to take her out of my arms. I looked him in the face and bared my teeth.

"Paul, please give her to me. I understand how you feel. Please just pass her here, to me." Sam begged.

I stood up with her in my arms, her head flopped over my fore-arm and I gently place her in Sam's arms.

**P~J**

Waiting in a waiting room with people looking at you like you were crazy, I mean just because I have dirty feet and only cut offs on, doesn't mean I'm a freak. I wonder what they think I've been doing, Yeah saving your ass, by not letting these damn leeches on the reservation! I shouted mentally to everyone staring. It wasn't just me it was Sam, Jared and Embry as well.

Brady and Jacob had gone home to check on Emily and Noah as Sam and Jacob let the female leech get past them! Yes she got away, were apparently tripling patrols, but I don't care as long as the bitch doesn't come near my Angel were all good.

Dr. Frieman walked down the hall way into the waiting area. You see Frieman knows about our 'talents' and takes care of all the injuries we get. See since Dr. Fang moved away, we had to tell a doctor on the rez about us. So we decided on Dr. Frieman, Fang helped him though, gave him a load of files telling him what our blood was like blah blah blah...

Sam jumped up like his ass was fire, "So Doc news?" He asked him impatiently.

"Well the male did quite the number on her: Two broken ribs, a cut straight across her face, and another under her chin. They're going to scar, as in the nail as you know holds a little venom. So scarring is a definite, which young Jovi might not like. But there is nothing we can do about that." He told us quietly.

"Okay... Can we go see her? Is she awake?" I asked him.

"Yes you can go see her, her room is room 68 Ward C; down the hall to your left. And no she isn't awake and won't be for another hour or so. I tried to give her something to bring her around so she should be okay. I'll be in to check her later. Take care." He said swiftly and moved along.

I took off down the corridor with Sam hot on my heels and looked for her room. Ward C! 64...65...66,67...68! I opened her door and took in her appearance. Her face was bandaged on as well as the white patch on her neck. Her arms bruised and her right eye black and blue. She looked horrible to outsiders, but this was Jovi, of course I'm going t think she looks amazing anyway. Sam walked over and sat down on the other chair on her right side and took her hand in his, mirroring my movements. Jared stood in the door.

"Do you two want any coffee or anything?" Jared asked us quietly.

"No" We both said in unison. Hey, were doing that a lot lately.

I looked back down at Jovi and I wondered when I was going to see my Angels beautiful grey eyes again.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I don't actually have a plan for this story; I just kind of roll with it and write any idea that comes to mind.

So please tell me if I should plan ahead or if I should keep doing what I'm doing, that's if you don't like it... But I honestly think this chapter has more capability, I just chose not to acknowledge that.

Check out my other story:

**Previously called**: The End's Not Near.

**Now called**: The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright. I like this name better, it's the name of a song.

Please review.

**WeirdButMature x**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters especially The Cullen's. I wouldn't want to.

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I had this chapter ready and rearing to go like a week ago, but I think me and most people had problems with the site, but it's finally sorted. So I hope you like the chapter, I kinda just went with it. And if any of you reading this read my other story **_'The Light that Shine's Twice as Bright'_** then I should have updated that one by the weekend.**

**REVIEW! please :3**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

** Jovi's Point of view**

I blinked back the harsh light that was above me, seemingly hanging from mid air, or not? I don't remember much about the last however long it's been. All I can remember is a mass of fur jumping over me and attacking Chase?

Yup, that's right the two people, or should I say things I wanted to forget, I didn't. Sucks to be me, huh? But the thing is, in a way I wanted to be gone, away; never to be found. Cause then, nothing would be complicated. I'd be happy, seeing my mum and dad again. And eventually people would forget about me, I'd just drift of in the wind, and let the spirits take me to where I belong.

But then again, I'm glad to be alive, even though I haven't really woken up yet. But all the same, I want to see all those faces again, to see Sam, Emily and Paul, Embry and most of all my little brother. He's my saviour. If I ever thought about doing something remotely dangerous I'd think about him first because I know that he wants to see me, and I want to see my little brother grow up and turn into a young man.

I felt a heat on my right hip, I unconsciously twined my fingers into the short locks and ran my hands through the unknown persons hair. I opened my eyes to find a head, and my hand in the black hair, it jerked back and there was a grumble coming from Paul? I think.

I needed some water; my throat felt all dry and scratchy, so I reached out to my left where I saw was a glass of something and my fingers caught the edge of the cup I didn't want to move too much and wake him. But also my ribs hurt. My hand was almost to the cup, when it crashed to the floor and the contents spilled all over.

"Shit!" I whispered annoyed. I felt Paul move and suddenly he was right at the side of my face.

"Jovi?" He looked at me and my face turned quickly and our faces were so close I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips. He searched my face for any type of response, but I was a little taken back, and couldn't find my voice.

"Uhh... water, pl...please." I managed to scrape out and say. He rushed round to the other side of my bed so fast and saw the water on the floor and he walked out the room and left.

That's nice.

But lately I've been getting these little twinges of feelings when I'm around Paul. He was a dick, yes. But I kind of forgive him now. To be the first person to see when I wake up, it was nice, and for him to be sleeping; must mean something right?

I was cut off from my train of thought as Paul walked back into the room with a plastic cup in hand and a doctor trailing him. Paul walked over to my side and lifted the cup to my lips, and tilted it so I could drink. I opened my mouth and felt the water trickle down my throat, moistening it and coating it so I could get my words out. He had this look in his eyes as I drank, I couldn't really tell the emotion, but it was intense.

The doctor cleared his throat "Jovi, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Dr. Frieman. Well Jovi. You're a fighter, you've been put through hell and back. You have a few lacerations through out your body, you have one on your face, which I'm afraid is going to scar, I'm sorry. Your ribs are looking good everyday, which is very remarkable, so you should be okay to go home sometime today or tonight." He told me, he walked over got his clip board thingy, wrote some stuff down and walked out.

Okay, I've mentioned this before, awkward silences, I hate em'.

"So... Where's Sam and Emily n' co?" I asked him. But I didn't get the answer I was looking for.

"Jovi, before we get them all in. I have to tell you this. I know you know, well, of course you do. About me and the pack, But err... I've been so worried about you. I thought you were never going to wake up, given it's only been a 4 days but those 4 days have been hell, Sam told me to go home, but I didn't. I wanted to be there when you woke up, to tell you this. If you don't feel the same, it's okay; I like you, well maybe it could a little more than that, so yeah it is. I love you, and I want you to know that you don't have be with me.

There's this thing that we do, as in us shape shifters; it's called imprinting. And it's sort of like a soul mate GPS, err... it's when we see that one girl and nothing else matters, the whole world around is her. Her scent, every girl that he sees is nothing compared to this one girl, like gravity connects you to her, it's not gravity in the earth that holds you down it's her. And Jovi, you are my imprint. I know it's a lot- wait, why are you crying? Don't cry" he stood there and confessed his love for me, and all I could do was cry! What the hell must he think now? That I'm crying because I hate him? No the complete opposite. Well almost.

"Paul, you were a dick to me. And you had to earn your forgiveness, and you did. But these past weeks, well when I was gone" He growled at that "I thought about my life a lot. I thought I was going to die, until they told me I wasn't. But I had my own mind to keep me company, and I thought about you. And how nice you were to me after you were a jerk, and I get this feeling when I'm around you and I can't explain it. And for you to stand here and tell me you love me, and all I can say back is that I like you, but I don't love you. Well not yet, anyway, is horrible but I hope you can accept that?" I told him, in a shaky voice. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him.

I couldn't register the emotion he was giving me. But he had a slight smile on is face. "Can I hug you?" He asked.

"Oh, sure..." He walked up to the bed and looked at me and then wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up a little, being careful with my side. I slowly encased my small arms around his torso and nuzzled my head into his neck and breathed him in. He smelled amazing, and his body felt good when he hugged me. This wasn't a normal friendly hug; it was a little more intimate than that.

He whispered in my ear "I'll be anything you want me to be Jove, anything." Then pulled back and smiled at me. I whispered a thanks, that he probably caught with his wolf hearing n' all.

"So I should probably go and get Emily and Sam, huh?" He said to me, I nodded and smiled as he walked towards the door.

I want to be more than friends with Paul, but I have a little trust issues, now I'm not saying I don't trust Paul, but I barely know the guy, sure he comes over, we've had conversations, like now for instance. But I'm hoping this 'imprinting' thing can help me get through those issues that I have. I want to trust him so much. Now that he's confessed his love for me, it's going to be a little weird to be friends with him, knowing all that information. It's just a lot to digest with-in a few hours.

Maybe that was why I felt something for Paul from the beginning? Was it the imprint telling me that Paul was the one, and it's okay for me to crush on him? I'd like to think it was. But for now, I think we could start with being friends.

**

* * *

**

P~J

So it's been two weeks since Paul told me he loves me and told me all about the Pack and imprinting. I'm coping with it all in my own way.

My accident left me scarred more physically then mentally, but the scars are there to show me what happened, they remind me everyday of the specimen that took me. I inwardly shivered at even the mention of them. Emily; my amazing sister in law, sat me down after she saw me upset about my scars, and told me to be proud of them and as this has happened, don't take life for granted and live everyday like it's your last. Which makes sense as I nearly died that day, so all the wolves are on stand-by if anything happens.

Yes, that's right I found out Olive got around my brother and Jacob during the little battle. Now I can't leave the house without at least a wolf with me at all times, I have to tell everyone where I'm going. The worst person for this? Paul, yup. The guy won't leave me alone, it got so bad once he followed me into the bathroom, until he realised what I was doing, blushed and walked out.

Our relationship well friendship I should say, is going surprisingly well, considering he loves me and I'm not talking friend way. But he's being patient with me; well that's what he tells me. But these last few days, when Paul comes off Patrol and isn't wearing a shirt, it seriously makes my heart skip a beat, and I have to literally wipe my mouth of the drool that forms in the corner. Sure, there's a physical attraction between the both of us, but I still only like _like_ him, not love him. But sometimes when I'm in my room catching up on work that I missed that the school sent me. He would come and sit in my room, lie on my bed and sit quietly watching me. I'm not going to lie and say he doesn't make me feel special, because he does, all the time. With the little things he does for me, like help me with my work and he'll sit and play with my hair which distracts me and sends me off to sleep. My feelings are definitely changing for him, but they're doing so slowly; like that story the turtle and the hare, I'm the turtle and Paul is the Hare, he's so set on loving me fast and being with me straight away and I'm just taking the slow road towards it. Not because I want to, it's because trust is my main focus at the moment and I'm slowly trusting him. I'm just not totally there yet.

It's one of those work days, but Paul hasn't come in from Patrol yet. I ate earlier and told Emily that I was catching up on some more work that Seth got for me yesterday. Noah was around here somewhere?

I'm due back in school on Monday but it's only Wednesday at the moment, so I still have a little more to catch up on before then. Mr. Kile had given me a book to read and some questions to follow up on what the book was about and then I had to write an essay of some sort, I was reading the last pages of it when my door opened to reveal Paul, hair messy from the forest and his chest gleaming with beads of sweat, and a tired look in his eyes. My double bed could at least fit Paul on it so he could lie down, and I was grateful for that, he spends more time looking out for me, than he does sleeping.

"Hey, come and lie down." I told him, while he was still stood at the door staring at me through droopy eyes.

He grunted and walked over and collapsed on my bed, it creaked in protest of the large body now residing on it, but it put up a fight to hold him. Paul turned and looked up at my sitting form and smiled.

"Hey" He said in a quiet voice. I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Hey" I answered and turned back to my book.

"What you reading?" He asked me, not being bothered to actually look himself.

"Oh just a stupid book Mr. Kile made me read. It's not even that good." I told him and laughed.

I finished the last page and turned and looked at Paul, who was now sleeping with a smile on his face. Our friendship was easy at the moment, but looking at him now, I can say that I definitely feel something more for him; I lay down, too tired to even begin to answer questions for the stupid book. I didn't want to wake Paul so I turned the bedside lamp off and kept to my own side. But when I turned I felt his hand start to play with my hair and that was it, I was gone and sleep unconscious with in minutes.

* * *

I woke up to heat, surrounding me, everywhere. And a vice grip on my waist, I was scared for a second, before I realised that Paul fell asleep last night and so did I. I tried to wiggle my way out but he wouldn't give.

"No, go back to sleep" Paul said groggily, clearly still sleeping.

"Paul, you need to let go of me, right now." I told him, but he just held on tighter. "Paul get off me" I kept on trying to shove him. Then I just thought of the perfect idea. So what did I do? Screamed, right in his ear. That got him off me and out of bed.

"What the hell! Why did you do that Jove?" He asked me angrily at the other side of the room, rubbing his ears.

"You wouldn't let go.." I told him looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way. But as were up and it looks like it's a surprisingly decent day in Washington, you want to do something? You, me and Noah?" He asked. I snapped my head up and smiled widely at him. I was sick of staying inside and just wanted to get out and about.

"Yeah! But what can we do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, we'll ask Noah. They're all down stairs anyway, you coming?" He asked holding the door open, I nodded. Your probably thinking isn't that a little weird that you just slept in the same bed and you brother will flip out? Well, naaa Sam knows Paul stays in my room, he also knows how I feel about Paul , well not recently. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen in yesterdays clothes.

Sam and Noah were sat at the table eating pancakes, the clock read 8:47 am. Great, a little early but I'll live. Paul plonked himself on a chair and grabbed a few pancakes off the batch that was on the table. I copied him.

"Hey sissy! It's sooooo nice outside" Noah told me with his mouthful.

"Noah talk with your mouth closed, please." Emily reprimanded him.

"Sorry momma" He said with puppy eyes, and you just saw Emily's eyes smile at him.

I just laughed a little with Paul, but then noticed the glares I was getting off of Sam and stopped.

"So Noah, Paul said he'll take us somewhere, anywhere you wanna go?" I asked him. His eyes shot up, his breakfast forgotten and said the one word I kind of had in mind he would say.

"Swimming! I wanna go swimming!" He said basically bouncing in his seat. You see Noah has been learning to swim since he was about 2, and we haven't gone in months, clearly he's missed it.

"No" Was all I heard coming from Sam. I turned to look and give evils to my brother.

"What? Why!" I asked him whining like a child.

"Because of your condition Jove, your ribs, I don't want you hurting them again." He simply said.

"My ribs are fine Sam, I have no bruising, I haven't problems with them since hospital, I feel better than I did before the accident" I told him.

"No, the doctor says it takes a while" He answered back, but was looking at me with a weird stare.

I can't believe this! He's basically keeping me prisoner in my own home. "My ribs are fine Samuel. It's indoor swimming anyway, we'll go to Port Angeles and swim there, not the Pacific Ocean, okay?" my hands were shaking a little, because I was so annoyed with what he was saying to me.

"If it's indoors your taking another wolf. How about Quil? He can take Claire, I'll feel a little better, if your in Port Angeles any one can be in those pools." He reasoned with us. I just looked at Paul and saw him nod at Sam, he walked into the living room and what I presumed and phoned Quil.

"So we can go then?" I asked him, reassuring me and Noah we can go.

"Yes, you can go" He answered.

Noah squealed and jumped on Sam and hugged him. I just smiled at him, Noah got down ran up the stairs and got what was needed. I headed towards the stairs and told Paul I was going to shower whie he went home to get some things together.

**

* * *

**

**P~J**

I dressed in a pair of colourful chequered shorts, an All Time Low band tee and my trusty pair of Toms, for my feet. I put on a little mascara and some vanilla lip-balm. I didn't want to look like a damn racoon when I come out the pool, like you see some girls doing. Once I was ready Noah was downstairs basically jumping up and down waiting for me to be ready and to go. He likes swimming, as you can tell.

"You wanna come and wait on the porch with me No?" I asked him, he jumped and answered yes quickly.

We said bye to Sam and Emily and left them alone for the afternoon, urghh. We waited on the porch for a little over 10 minutes when Paul pulled up with Quil and Claire in the back of his truck. Noah ran up to the car opened the back door and climbed in saying a loud 'hi' to Claire and Quil. Claire being the 8 year old she is, thinking she's older than most, just said high and looked out the window. I got into the passenger side, I asked Quil why he wasn't sat there, he just looked at me and said 'I was saving it for you' I just nodded and turned around.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Paul asked me

"Yeah, looks like it." I said.

He put the car in reverse and turned the car around facing the road. We didn't really talk much on the way there, I think Noah spoke the most, bouncing from subject to subject, telling everyone how he used to swim back home and that his teacher was horrible. I just tuned out for most of it. And before I knew it we were pulling up outside the only indoor pool in Port Angeles, but I've heard its good.

We al got out the car and went inside. I was just about to walk up to the desk and pay, but Paul beat me to it and paid. He just turned around gave me a cheeky smile and then got the keys and walked back into the changing rooms not waiting for Quil to pay. Noah couldn't get in there fast enough to change and get in the pool.

The strong smell of chlorine and deodorant washed over me, it was strong and my nose turned up at it. I stopped and looked around for a cubicle but there was no luck. There were many pegs though, they were lucky I had my bikini on underneath my clothes. As I unchanged I could feel Paul's eyes on me and taking me in, I knew I shouldn't really be getting changed in front of him, but what's a little teasing gonna do? _Give him blue balls, that's what it'll do._ He was still staring at me when I turned around and I coughed to get his attention away from my body. I was a little self-conscious because I had some scars on my legs from years ago, and they weren't exactly beautiful.

Paul snapped out of his stupor and managed to undress himself, lucky he was wearing his trunks underneath as well, otherwise that would have been awkward. But now it was my turn to stare, I'm not going to lie to you all here, this man, no wait, this Bronze-Adonnis in front of me, defies the logic of hot. I couldn't keep my eyes away, the way his back muscles moved when he raised his arms to take his shirt off. I was gone, and I'm sure a little drool started to pool in the corner of my mouth. He must have finished cause felt someone hit my jaw and close it. That's not awkward... Then I felt someone slapping my legs. I looked down and Noah was staring at me with anticipation, he can swim, he just likes someone to be there when he does.

"Come on Sissy, we gonna go swim!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pool, where Claire Quil and Paul were already. There wasn't that many people here, but there were a few other kids as around the area it was some sort of Teachers day, and there was no school. There was two pools; a small one I reckon was for the children and a larger one with big slides attached and a couple of diving boards. Paul and Quil were talking the corner; Quil keeping an eyes on Claire as she went up one of the slides, Noah started to run off.

"Noah! Don't run, you could hurt yourself" I shouted at him. He just said a quite sorry and walked to the little pool which had these big plastic dolphins which shoot water, he would have fun. I walked over to Paul and Quil and slipped into the water, which was cold, but I warmed up as soon as I got close to the boys. They stopped talking when I was stood behind Paul, and Quil gave him a look and swam off to wherever Claire was.

Paul turned around and looked at me "Hey Jove" He smiled.

"Hey Paul" I cocked my head a little, confused by him saying my name. So I copied.

"Looks like Noah's having fun, the little nugget." He said glancing over my shoulder to where Noah was. Giving a small laugh.

I just nodded and just stared at him , there was so many emotions running through my body right now, I couldn't keep track. I don't know what made me do it, maybe the water running over his chest or just maybe that I couldn't resist it. But I bought my hands up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and scraped my nails over his shoulders, I heard a growl come from his chest, it just spurred me on further, I don't know what was happening I couldn't help it. It was just him, he's pure man and I leaned in and bite his ear and kissed along his jawline.

"What are yo-" Before he could finish the sentence I bought my lips down on his and sucked on his lower lip, I heard a faint moan come from his throat and he joined in. His tongue licked my lips and I let him take over. But that was when I pulled myself completely out of his grip, bought my hands to my lips and gasped. I shouldn't be doing that, I'm giving him the wrong ideas. Tears came to my eyes, I hoisted myself out the pool and fast walked back to the changing rooms, I saw Claire and Noah playing in the pool with Quil, he looked at me with sad eyes and followed my fleeting form.

I went into one of the cubicles that was free sat on the bench and let the tears fall. I don't have a clue why I was crying. I don't even know what made me do that back there, I was just so caught up with looking at him and thinking about his lips, I just wanted a reaction out of him, I got one alright, but I don't want to give him the wrong ideas, I don't like him like that yet, do I? I'm just confused, that shouldn't have happened, Paul is suppose to be my friend, and friends don't kiss like that. Even though I was the one who instigated it, I couldn't help it, something took over me. There was a light knock at the door.

"Jovi? Is that you?" Why did he have to come?

A sob just racked through my body and I started getting really angry with myself for doing that, Why did I kiss him? I'm gonna be leading him on now? He's gonna hate me for doing that! I saw my hands shaking and I couldn't stop I started to panic.

"Paul!" I shouted through it.

"Jovi! Are you okay? Open the door!" He shouted.

"I can't, it wont stop." I told him through gritted teeth and the tears running down my face. He must have broke in cause he was suddenly in front of me taking my shoulders and pulling me towards his body.

"Calm down Jove, your gonna be okay. Shhhh, calm. Your okay." He was talking to me, I started to hear his voice clearer and clearer through my panicked state. After about 2 minutes my shaking stopped and I just stood there my arms wrapped around him and crying.

"I'm sor...rry" I told him, my words not coming out fully due to my tearing up.

"I know, it's okay. Honestly." He said . He pulled back and looked at me. "Jove? Go get your clothes on, and we'll go, me and you I'll just tell Quil, cause he'll need a car to get home. Okay?" I just nodded and walked to go and get my clothes on.

**

* * *

**

**Paul's Point of View**

That kiss just blew me away, Jovi the girl who says she doesn't love me, kissed me. And damn it was hot. I nearly took her right there in the pool when she bite my ear, that girl knows just how to do it right. But after she ran off I got a little worried about her, I got up out the pool and walked towards where Quil was with the kids.

"Hey man you see where Jovi went?" I asked him.

He nodded "Yeah she went in there" He pointed towards the changing rooms. "But hey man, I saw what happened, she was crying when she walked past." He told me. I nodded and turned on my heels and stood at the entrance to the changing rooms. I listened out for any crying, and when I heard a sob come from the far corner of the room I shot off in that direction. I came to a cubicle she was obviously sat in. I knocked lightly.

"Jovi? Is that you?" I asked. I didn't hear anything except from sobs, but then I heard a strangled sound.

"Paul!" She shouted form inside, what? Why was she shouting me like that!

"Jovi! Are you okay? Open the door!" I shouted to her.

"I can't, it wont stop" She said a little more lowly this time, I was confused. What wont stop? So I barged the door open and took in the scene before me. She was trembling from head to toe with a panicked look on her facial features. I didn't know what to do, she looked like she was ready to phase, but that can't be possible, she's a girl and the only other girl was Leah and tha was because of some family lineage or some shit like that, but she's Sam sister? I just walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her body and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down Jove, your gonna be okay. Shhhh, calm. Your okay. I'm here, nothing's gonna happen." I just told her and then she stopped after a little bit, just stood there and cried a little, what's going on?

"I'm sor...rry" she told me,

"I know, it's okay. Honestly." I told her . I pulled back and looked at her. "Jove? Go get your clothes on, and we'll go, me and you I'll just tell Quil, cause he'll need a car to get home. Okay?" She just nodded and walked around me. I walked out and saw her going to the showers to get cleaned up, I walked up to the little pool where Quil still was getting into it with Noah and some water. While Claire was sat on a dolphin thing.

"Dude! Come here, now!" I shouted at Quil quietly. He just stopped what he was doing and got off the floor of the pool, stood up and told Noah he'd be back in a minute.

"Hey, is Jovi okay?" He asked.

"Man, I think these vamps" I whispered "they triggered the gene in her" I told him. He processed what I told him and then caught on and just looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, she's a girl, she's not a Clearwater. She's on Sam's side, how could that be?" He asked me.

"I don't know it's just, when I went to see if she was okay, she couldn't open the door, I barged in and there she was, shaking like she was about to phase, and Quil she said she couldn't stop it. Explain that? I have to tell Sam." I told him He was shocked to say the least.

"Wow, I think Sam isn't gonna like that. I don't think she is either" I just looked at him

"I'm taking her home in the truck, you'll have to call Embry for a lift, could you take Noah as well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure man. Do what you need to do." He said and walked back to the kids and started acting like one himself. Idiot.

Never mind Sam not liking it, I don't want Jovi being a Wolf, there's just too much responsibility to be put on her shoulders. There's constant danger, she'll have to miss more school, she'll hate it and in turn make me hate her in that situation. I love Jovi with all my heart, but her being a wolf isn't the best idea in a whole. But maybe it's just Jovi, maybe she shakes when she has intense emotions?

God I hope it's that. I really do.

* * *

Okayy guys, this is probably the longest chapter I've done, I'm not too shore, so if it doesn't look like much it is. It's 5,306 words, to me that's a lot. Well hope you like it.

Any questions about this chapter please review or inbox me, i'd like to know.

Please review. I love it when my email tells me I have reviews (:

**WeirdButMature x**


End file.
